We Don't Make Mistakes
by heidipoo
Summary: CM Punk and AJ were two different people, at two different places in their lives. CM Punk, obsessed with his career and being the best in the world. AJ, infatuated with her on and off boyfriend Daniel Bryan. After a one night stand between the two, their different lives may collide and become more similar than ever.
1. A Decision to Regret

**Author's Note: New story! I hope you enjoy it, I will try to update at least every weekend... But anyway, read and review, and if you love me check out my other stories. Thanks! Punklee forever!**

* * *

The dark hotel room was quiet in the late night, the only sounds were her ever so often labored breaths, and his too fast heartbeat. AJ lay unmoving, wrapped up in his sheets, in his bed, in his room. How could hitching a ride to the hotel with him end up like this? CM Punk cleared his throat, breaking the silence between the new lovers.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He said, his voice low and husky, giving AJ chills. _Why should he be sorry? They both wanted it._ And suddenly AJ felt utterly repulsed with herself, and her stupid actions. She hadn't meant for things to go this far. _It was only a kiss_. A kiss that lead far more than she had wanted to go. AJ was in a relationship with Daniel Bryan. She loved him right? Then why did she cheat?

"I-I should probably go Punk." AJ said as calmly as she could. _Daniel would be waiting_.

"You can stay." Punk offered, a sincere look in his green eyes. The straight edge man didn't want her to go.

"No, I really can't." The diva said as she uncovered herself and began to get dressed. She could feel CM Punk's stare on her bare back as she moved about the room, gathering her stranded articles of clothing. Once the tiny girl was fully dressed, she turned to look at Punk, hurt written on her face, the feeling of regret burning inside her. Punk got up and pulled on a pair of shorts then accompanied her to the door.

"So I'll see you around?" The straight edge man asked hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. His green eyes bored into her brown ones as he waited for a reply. AJ only nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, wishing the regret and guilt she was feeling would just wash away.

AJ was confused at the awkward tension between the two. They had just given themselves to each other, why is Punk acting like this? _Unless he knew it shouldn't have happened_.

* * *

Once she had left CM Punk's room, cautious, making sure no one saw her, AJ crept back to the room she shared with her on and off boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. He would probably be waiting for her, suspicious as to where AJ was at this time of night, and she would have to lie.

"Where were you?" Daniel asked casually as soon as AJ arrived. He acted as if he didn't do anything. _I was walking_, she thought, _because you left me at the arena_. AJ shook her head and forced a fake smile onto her full pink lips.

"Oh you know, girl stuff with Kaitlyn." She lied nonchalantly. _I was having sex_, she thought regretfully. She closed the door to the hotel room and Daniel only nodded, a slight smirk on his bearded face.

"If Kaitlyn is going to keep you away from me, there might be consequences." He said, trying to joke but AJ was definitely not in the mood for jokes right now.

"I'm going to shower." The diva said, ignoring his comment about Kaitlyn. She then slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! I want to have some fun tonight." Daniel said grinning and AJ cringed as she shut the bathroom door and began to take off her clothes. She was getting angrier by the second. _How dare he act like nothing happened! He left me at the arena, alone! He left me there, and that's why I had to ride with Punk. Daniel's the reason I cheated. It's his fault_, she was getting lost in her thoughts again.

But once the petite girl was in the shower, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She didn't want to cheat, she didn't want to sleep with CM Punk. But there was something inside her that kept her from blaming Punk. He treated her with the most gentle touches, and spoke to her with the kindest words.

It was the way he _touched_ her, like she was a porcelain doll and he would break her if he got too rough. It was the way he_ kissed_ her, like her lips were sugar and he couldn't get enough of them. It was the way he _cooed_ to her, like she was the most amazing thing in the world and he didn't want to let her go.

AJ shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of the heavily tattooed man out of her head. _This is ridiculous_, she thought as she scolded herself, she shouldn't be thinking about Punk when she was happy with Daniel. She loved him right?

* * *

CM Punk lay in his bed trying to sleep, he felt restless. He couldn't get the spitfire out of his head, especially when his sheets still smelled like her warm vanilla scent.

He shook his head smiling, tonight was practically the greatest night of his life. Punk didn't mean for it to go that far, but AJ didn't stop him, and he treated her like a princess. Although, a part of him wished that she had spent the night. _He would wake up holding her, and then they would get breakfast together_. Hell, he might have even been able to convince her to leave Daniel.

Everybody knew about AJ and Daniel. AJ was too good for him, and Daniel just treated her like shit. That's why AJ was so distraught when she left, because of Daniel.

Punk rolled over in his bed still thinking about AJ. She was just too damn good, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	2. Life Changing

AJ had spent the next few weeks trying to avoid everyone, including CM Punk. She felt like she was wearing a huge sign above her head, a sign that read: _I cheated_. The guilt she had been feeling was too powerful, and it was making her sick.

AJ had been very careful with everything. She had made sure the two hadn't crossed paths, or even made eye contact for that matter. The petite girl had spent her days at the arena hiding out in the locker room with her former tag team partner, Kaitlyn. AJ only came out when she had a match, which wasn't very often, considering the condition of the diva's division.

Their one night stand had been kept to secrecy, and AJ was seriously thankful for that.

"What's with you AJ?" Kaitlyn, the former Chickbuster and AJ's best friend, asked as the two girls sat alone in the locker room. Kaitlyn was getting ready for a match, lacing up her boots.

"W-what do you mean?" AJ replied a little nervously. _Kaitlyn couldn't possibly know what was going on_, she thought.

"You've been hiding out in the locker room for the past month. I'm worried." The two toned blond explained as she applied a tiny bit of mascara. AJ laughed nervously, trying to keep calm.

"I... Just haven't been feeling well." She said, which was partially true. The spitfire had been having some out-of-body experiences lately. She'd been feeling light-headed, out of breath, and had even went through some waves of nausea.

"Oh. I hope you feel better soon." Kaitlyn encouraged. "How are you and Daniel doing?" She continued, a little concerned for her friend. Kaitlyn already knew that Daniel was bad news for AJ. She didn't want them to get together in the first place.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"AJ said a bit paranoid. _Calm down, you're over reacting_, she scolded herself. Kaitlyn let out a little giggle.

"I was just curious, don't freak out on me." The blond answered.

All of a sudden, a wave of nausea came down upon AJ like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened and her small hand flew to her mouth as she felt the bile rising up her throat. Kaitlyn watched, partly in shock as AJ ran to the nearest bathroom stall. Her throat burned as she threw up into the toilet.

"Oh God." She mumbled as she wiped her mouth off.

"AJ, are you alright?" Kaitlyn asked concerned as she followed AJ into the small bathroom stall. AJ flushed the toilet and stood up.

"Yeah, just probably something I ate earlier." The petite diva explained. _I didn't eat anything today_, she thought to herself as some gears had started to turn in her head. Kaitlyn nodded in understandment. "You know what, I'm just going to head back to the hotel. Could you tell Daniel for me?" AJ said a little hastily as she flew around the locker room gathering her items. _No time to wait around, I have to know now_, she thought a little scared.

"Sure. I'll tell him. You just feel better okay?" Kaitlyn said.

"Thanks Kait." AJ replied as she pulled her former tag team partner in for a hug.

"No problem AJ. I'll see you later."

"Bye." AJ said as she opened the diva locker room door and peered out into the hallway, making sure it was clear of any heavily tattooed, straight edge men. The tiny diva then carefully maneuvered her way to the parking garage, successfully avoiding CM Punk and any other superstars. She thanked the heavens that she and Daniel had separate rental cars. She climbed in and started her short drive to the hotel.

* * *

CM Punk ran a hand through his sweaty black hair as he walked backstage after winning his match against The Miz. His mind hadn't seemed to be in the ring tonight, it had been focused on a certain brown-eyed, brown-haired, Geek Goddess. Ever since his encounter with AJ, ever since the two had _slept together_, his performance in the ring was sloppy, just because he couldn't get the crazy chick out of his head. To him, it seemed that AJ was avoiding him. But he wouldn't blame her. She was _perfectly happy_ in a relationship with Daniel Bryan. Punk knew that she was still with Daniel and he hated it. He knew the way Daniel ignored her was just straight up wrong.

Punk was a little upset because he and AJ had not even made eye contact, let alone talk about the incident. He wanted a chance to explain himself. Punk didn't feel like it was wrong, and he didn't regret it, not a single bit. _It wasn't a mistake_.

"Kaitlyn, have you seen AJ?" Punk asked as the blond was leaving the arena.

"She should be at the hotel. She threw up earlier." Kaitlyn explained a little confused as to why CM Punk was asking about AJ. "Why?" The blond asked as her eyebrows knitted together.

"I just wanted to talk to her about our storyline." He lied. "But thanks."

"No problem." Kaitlyn replied smiling as she continued her way out of the arena. _Great_, Punk thought. _Another week gone to waste_.

* * *

AJ had just stepped out of the shower feeling much better than she did at the arena. The tiny girl wrapped a clean towel around her small frame and opened up her suitcase to get clean clothes.

She wasn't prepared for what would happen next.

AJ reached into her suitcase and pulled out a small box of tampons. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety and realization washed over her. _Oh my God. I'm late_, she thought, _puking and headaches_._ All this sickness and weird cravings_.

The tiny box explained it all. It wasn't the guilt that was making her sick. Hell, AJ wasn't sick at all.

_This can't be happening_, AJ thought,_ am I really pregnant? _AJ then frantically grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick text to the man who caused all of this, CM Punk.

_We need to talk._


	3. Just Talking

CM Punk had gotten AJ's text as soon as he was leaving the arena. _Finally_, he thought. The straight edge was relieved that AJ, after all this time, finally wanted to talk but he was also a bit afraid of why she wanted to talk. He replied to her text, _When?_

He climbed into his rental car and put his keys in the ignition. His phone buzzed, indicating he received a new text.

_Can I meet you? _

He started his car and the engine roared to life. Phone in hand, he typed a reply to AJ: _Of course, I'll be in my room in 20_. Punk was too excited as he drove to the hotel.

* * *

Daniel arrived at his and AJ's hotel room only to find AJ getting dressed, and ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" The bearded man asked curiously, as he kicked off his shoes taking in AJ's rather rugged demeanor. AJ looked up, surprised by Daniel's sudden appearance. _Damn_, she thought, _how could I have forgot about Daniel_? But the petite girl literally had so much on her mind right now, she was dealing with a fact of pregnancy, she was surprised she could still remember her own name. She searched her mind for a lie to give him.

"I, uh, have to go meet Kaitlyn." AJ lied as she mentally cursed herself for forgetting about her _boyfriend. _Truth be told, they hardly acted like a couple anymore. Daniel was always so busy, and he never had time for AJ.

"Um, okay." Daniel replied a little skeptically. "Hurry back to me." He said and AJ rolled her brown eyes as she stepped out of the room.

The spunky diva took the elevator three floors up to CM Punk's room. She was glad that no one was lingering in the hallway. AJ quickly knocked on his door, unable to stand still as she waited for him to answer. The door opened almost immediately, and her brown eyes met with his green ones as she stood there frazzled and not able to think a clear thought.

"Hey." Punk said a little breathless as he flashed her a toothy grin. AJ was a little shocked that Punk was so happy to see her. Had he missed her?

"Hi." She replied nervously as she twirled a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah." CM Punk said and moved out of the brunette's way. AJ walked in, twiddling her thumbs and took a seat on Punk's rather large bed. Punk watched her intently, thanking his lucky stars that she finally wanted to talk.

"I can't stay long because Daniel is already-"

"Daniel?" He asked, already feeling shot down by AJ.

"Yes. My boyfriend." AJ said slowly. CM Punk shook his head.

"Sorry." He apologized feeling like an asshole for jumping to conclusions. "So what's up?" Punk asked standing beside AJ as she sat on the bed. Punk didn't know where his boundaries were and he didn't want to get too close to AJ or make the diva feel uncomfortable. AJ smiled nervously and all of a sudden she burst into a fit of giggles. Her nerves were definitely shot. CM Punk watched in amusement with an eyebrow raised. "You okay?" He asked, unsure of what he should be doing. AJ nodded still laughing then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm, uh, just really really nervous." The diva said.

"Nervous? About what?" Punk asked, more confused than ever. _Oh wow_, AJ thought,_ he really has no clue_.

"Oh God, well there's no easy way to say this." She said, stumbling on her words. She stood up and made eye contact with the heavily tattooed man. "I'm running really late." AJ confessed quietly. Punk just looked more puzzled than ever.

"Late for what? AJ you're not really making things clear here." The straight edge explained as he rubbed his beard, seeming to be deep in thought as the young spitfire glared at him.

"Punk! I'm saying that I might be pregnant!" She almost yelled. The two then stood there for a moment, an awkward silence filling the space between them. Punk cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Oh... That kind of late..." He replied, unable to think of a more proper response.

"Yes." AJ said simply.

"Congratulations! Is Danny boy happy? I'm sure he'll make a great father." Punk said a little bummed out. Now all chances with AJ were thrown out the window.

"What?" AJ asked as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"You guys will make a great family." He replied, sounding a bit sarcastic.

"It's not Daniel's." AJ said quietly, and this is the moment she feared all night: Punk's response to her pregnancy.

"Then who?"

"You were my first." The diva confessed then bit her lip. Her doe eyes watered, but she wasn't going to let CM Punk see her cry. Punk ran a hand through his slick backed hair.

"It's mine?" He asked referring to the baby. AJ nodded. "How is that even possible? I used protection! Aren't you on the pill?" He asked a little too loudly for AJ's liking. She sat back down on the bed and buried her face in her tiny hands and began to sob. The tears ran down her cheeks and Punk started to panic. AJ then looked up at Punk, her cheeks tear stained.

"No I'm not on the pill and condoms can break, you know?" She told him a little shakily. "I'm sorry this is all my fault. We shouldn't have slept together. _This is a mistake_." AJ said as more tears fell. Punk sat down beside her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Just calm down. Everything will be fine. Do you know for sure that you're actually pregnant?" Punk asked, his voice much more softer than before.

"I haven't taken a test, if that's what you mean." She answered.

"How about you stay here, relax, and I'll go pick one up." The superstar suggested. AJ could only nod as she was still shaken up about this situation. She was surprised Punk was so calm about this, but he needed to be calm for her sake.

"Just hurry, okay?" AJ said a little quietly, she didn't want Daniel to be angry with her. CM Punk nodded and he exited the hotel room. AJ took a deep breath and crawled to the top of the bed to lie down. _So far, so good_, she thought.

* * *

CM Punk climbed into his rental car and hurriedly drove to the nearest drugstore. _I'm such an asshole for making her cry. She needs me_, Punk thought as he drove. If AJ was really pregnant, Punk would be a dad. But the straight edge knew not to get his hopes up just yet. _Just because she's pregnant with my kid doesn't mean she'll have to be with me_, he thought sadly. She may still want to be with Daniel but Punk hoped she would change her mind.

Punk felt that Daniel didn't deserve a kind person like AJ. She was far too good for him, and far too out of his league. He wasn't sure why he himself liked AJ so much. They barely knew each other. He knew one thing though, it was that she was such a beautiful person, and he couldn't seem to let her go.

Once he purchased three reliable pregnancy tests, he headed back to the hotel and made his way up to his room. He opened the door quietly.

"I'm back." He said but then immediately lowered his voice as his eyes fell upon AJ who was curled up on her side sleeping soundly in his bed. Punk smiled to himself, _she's an angel_.


	4. Knowing The Truth

"AJ, wake up." CM Punk said as he gingerly shook the petite girl's shoulders. AJ immediately shot up out of Punk's bed.

"Oh my God! What time is it?" She asked frantically, grabbing fists of her hair. "Daniel is going to kill me." She whimpered as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Punk went into panic mode again.

"Hey, hey. Calm down." He said sitting down beside her. "It's not even midnight yet. You didn't spend the night." Punk comforted and that seemed to calm the distressed diva for a moment. She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath to calm her nerves

"D-did you get the tests?" AJ asked, stumbling on her words due to the growing nervousness she was feeling.

"Yeah. I got three. Is that okay?" The straight edge asked her as he handed AJ the grocery bag they were in.

"That's perfect. Thank you." She replied kindly. _He's being so nice about all of this_, she thought to herself. AJ then stood up on shaking legs and headed to the small bathroom.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" Punk asked curiously, but out of comforting senses.

"No, that's okay. I'd rather do the honors alone." AJ said, trying to joke lightly about this situation. Punk merely let out a strange chuckle. It didn't fit right with the moment.

"I'll wait out here then." He answered.

AJ was so nervous that her hands were shaking. Her heart felt like it would jump out if her chest at any moment. She already sort of knew that she in fact, was pregnant but taking these tests would just be a confirmation of reality. The tests would tell her that this is real, and AJ would be a mother. _This is it_, she thought sadly. _I could be a mom_.

The spitfire then took the box of tests out of the bag and threw it in the trash. With trembling hands she tore open the box of tests, spilling the three pregnancy tests all over the bathroom floor.

"Dammit." The diva cursed as she bent over to pick the tests up.

"Everything okay in there?" Punk asked through the closed door.

"Y-yeah." AJ answered. She steadied herself by taking in a few breaths, and then AJ took all three tests. Once she was finished, she unlocked the bathroom door and peeked out. "You can come in now." She told CM Punk. Punk nodded and walked in.

"Did you take them?" He asked. AJ nodded and pointed to the sink where all three tests were neatly laid out.

"We have to wait five minutes and then we'll know." AJ said. CM Punk only nodded as he watched her. She was standing there, nervous as hell. He needed to find a way to calm her.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her, trying to be as much support as he could. AJ looked like she was about to say something but then stopped.

"Nevermind." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked her. She then began to play with her hair.

"I know this is weird of me to ask, but could you hold me?" The brunette asked hesitantly. Punk was a little taken by surprise but he happily agreed.

"Of course AJ." He said then embraced her petite frame into his tattooed arms. AJ immediately felt better. Punk's touch had calmed her down a lot. She buried her head into his chest and relaxed, letting his masculine scent take over her. _So this is what love feels like_, AJ thought. She hadn't felt this much care from Daniel, not ever.

Punk kept her calm by stroking her long brunette hair, and whispering sweet nothings to her.

"Thank you." AJ said. "So much." She continued as she pulled away. "I feel better now."

"It's nothing." Punk replied.

"It's time. Will you look?" AJ asked, referring to the pregnancy tests. The straight edge nodded and AJ held her breath as Punk turned around to check the tests. _Oh God. This is really happening,_ AJ thought.

"You want me to tell you?" He asked her.

"Please?"

"They're all positive." CM Punk revealed and AJ put a hand over her chest.

"Really?" She asked tearing up.

"Come look." Punk said waving her over and AJ followed his instructions. She walked over to the sink and looked down at the tests. Sure enough, all three read yes.

"Oh God." She whispered, a hand over her mouth as tears crawled down her cheeks. "No, no, no." She continued barely audible. Punk ran a hand through his hair.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Everything will be okay." CM Punk said, trying to soothe the diva. "We'll make things work." AJ nodded and wiped her tears.

"Where d-do we go from here?" She asked. Punk sighed.

"Well you need to go to the doctor. I'll take you, only if you want." Punk said and AJ nodded.

"Okay."

"What about Daniel?" The straight edge asked carefully, knowing he was pushing his limits. AJ sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair. _I forgot about him again? Damn,_ she thought.

"I just need time to think Punk." AJ said.

"I'll take care of you AJ, and _our_ baby." Punk replied, hoping he could convince AJ to leave Daniel.

"I know you would Punk, but I just need time. Okay?" _After all, I'm supposed to love Daniel right? _But Daniel's behavior had changed so much over recent time that he was a stranger to AJ.

"Take all the time you need, but I'll be waiting." CM Punk said as AJ had started to leave. The diva hoped that Daniel would be asleep by now.

* * *

Later that night CM Punk lay in his bed thinking about AJ and his future. They could be a family. He and AJ, and their newborn son or daughter. Punk just hoped that AJ would have him. _We could be together, raise our kid, and I would be the best damn dad in the world_. _Better than my father at least,_ Punk thought. _Maybe I'd even be able to put a ring on her finger_.

He laid in bed thinking those kind of thoughts for hours. He so desperately wanted to be with AJ, but there was one thing he would never be able to admit to himself. _I am in love with AJ_.


	5. An Outsider's Opinion

The next few days AJ was back to her old self, well mostly. She still avoided CM Punk at all costs because her mind needed to be clear when she made her final choice. _Daniel Bryan or CM Punk_? The spitfire had somewhat been avoiding Daniel too, not that he ever noticed. He was always too busy doing his own thing.

AJ had been spending time with her best friend Kaitlyn. The two had been traveling together, sharing hotel rooms, and most importantly having fun. Kaitlyn's presence had been a huge stress reliever.

The former Chickbusters were out getting ice cream. AJ just needed head space, and another person's opinion on her current situation. That's what Kaitlyn is for, AJ was going to tell Kaitlyn _everything_, not sparing any details.

"I'll have strawberry." Kaitlyn told the cashier at the ice cream parlor. AJ stood there tapping her small finger on her chin, deep in thought. She had been _craving_ ice cream all week, so she had to be sure on what kind to get. _What kind do you want baby_? She thought towards her growing stomach then shook her head smiling.

"I'll have mint chocolate chip." AJ said and smiled at the young cashier. _Yum_.

"Okay, that'll be four dollars and-" The cashier started but was then cut off by AJ.

"No wait! I change my mind." AJ almost yelled. Kaitlyn let out a small chuckle at the frantic state of her best friend.

"What would you like?" The cashier asked politely. _Hm, what sounds good? _She thought as she looked at the menu hanging above her head.

"I think I just want chocolate." The spitfire said, sounding a little unsure.

"Are you sure?" The young cashier asked, beginning to get a little impatient.

"Could I have a double scoop?" AJ asked smiling.

"Is that all?"

"With sprinkles?" The brunette diva asked as Kaitlyn giggled. The other Chickbuster was quite amused with AJ's behavior. The cashier then nodded.

"Your total is five dollars and three cents." The cashier said and AJ paid for her and Kaitlyn's frozen treat. The two divas then walked to Kaitlyn's rental car, still enjoying their ice cream. The two were driving to the next hotel for Raw.

"What the hell was all that?" Kaitlyn asked as she started to drive.

"What?" AJ asked confused.

"The whole ice cream thing." The blond explained. "It was pretty funny." She continued and AJ decided that now would probably be the best time to tell Kaitlyn everything about the situation. _Best friends don't have secrets. It's now or never_, AJ thought respectively. She just hoped that Kaitlyn would understand and not be too hurtful or judgmental.

"Well, I _am _eating for two." AJ said smiling, trying to play it up with Kaitlyn. There was then a silence in the car until AJ's words had started to process through Kaitlyn's head. The blond then immediately slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a stop.

"You're pregnant?" Kaitlyn yelled and AJ nodded, still smiling. _Being a mom won't be so bad_, AJ thought to herself. "Oh my God!" Kaitlyn yelled and her eyes started to fill with tears. "My little AJ is going to be a mom?"

"Oh Kait don't cry. It really wasn't planned." AJ explained.

"You have to tell me everything." Kaitlyn gushed and AJ spilled everything she had held in for the past month and a half, so grateful she could confide in Kaitlyn. She told every single detail: Daniel ditching her at Raw, CM Punk giving her a ride to the hotel, the one night stand, how Punk was her first, cheating on Daniel, the pregnancy, and that CM Punk wanted to be with her. They talked in the car for hours and Kaitlyn was nothing but patient, understanding, and empathetic. And AJ never shed a tear. _I must be getting stronger_, the spitfire thought. AJ was proud of herself for accepting her fate.

"But anyway, I don't know what to do. I think I love Daniel, but Daniel doesn't love me. And I don't want Punk to feel trapped just because I'm pregnant with his baby." AJ concluded.

"Well, you already know how I feel about that prick Daniel." Kaitlyn said in a tone of disgust and AJ laughed. "But it sounds to me like Punkers really cares about you." Kaitlyn continued as she started the car and the two divas finally started to travel again.

"I know Kait but what if it doesn't work out?" AJ asked a little scared. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"From what you told me it sounds like Punk actually _loves_ you. But you don't know what love is because you've been with Daniel for so long. That's why you're scared." Kaitlyn explained.

"Wow, that actually makes sense." AJ said, thinking about Kaitlyn's words.

"Sometimes you just have to take a risk Pipsqueak." The blond said. "I mean, you're already pregnant so..." Kaitlyn added with a shrug, leaving the sentence hang. AJ let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Plus, CM Punk's not a bad guy. Cut him some slack, he's probably confused too. Think from his perspective." Kaitlyn told AJ. The spitfire nodded, glad she had talked to Kaitlyn. AJ then picked up her phone. "What are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I have to text Punk."

* * *

CM Punk had been traveling alone all week. He hadn't been able to sleep, eat, let alone wrestle. AJ was still avoiding him, but he knew that she had a huge choice to make. Punk didn't want to rush, or pressure the young diva. He wanted AJ to be comfortable with her decision, and he trusted her to make the right choice. AJ was smart but she was blinded by Daniel's manipulation for so long, Punk just hoped that she would be able to tell the difference between Daniel's kind of love, and his kind of love. _Real love_.

It was rather late and Punk was driving to the next hotel when all of a sudden his phone buzzed. _Who the hell could that be_? Punk looked at the lit up screen, he had a text from AJ.

He opened the text and it read: _I think I've made my choice. We should talk at the hotel_.

CM Punk smiled and typed his reply: _I'll meet up with you there. And it doesn't matter what choice you make. I'm not abandoning you or this baby. You're stuck with me._


	6. The Choice

Kaitlyn and AJ arrived at the hotel a little after one in the morning. They were exhausted from driving as they drug their suitcases through the hotel lobby to the front desk. The two girls got a room together, then made their way to the huge elevator. AJ hadn't even spoke to Daniel all day.

"I'm so glad you're sharing a room with me!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as the two divas rode in the elevator. AJ smiled at her best friend.

"Are you sure you want to live with a pregnant lady?" AJ teased. "We're known to be quite irritable." She continued, letting out a small giggle. She was glad that she was back to her normal self, and that the pregnancy wasn't stressing her out anymore.

"Oh hush April." Kaitlyn laughed. The elevator then stopped with a ding, indicating that the former Chickbusters had arrived to their floor. The two pulled their suitcases down the hall until they found their room. "Home sweet home." Kaitlyn said as she unlocked the door. AJ laughed at her friend as she walked in the room and sat her suitcase on the bed.

"I'm so tired." AJ complained as she unzipped her suitcase in search of some pajamas.

"You're the one who wanted to get ice cream." Kaitlyn sang as she plopped down on the bed. _Oh that ice cream was so good,_ AJ thought.

"It's not my fault that I had a craving." The spitfire said then laughed as she continued to rummage through her messy packed suitcase.

"It was good ice cream though." Kaitlyn said.

"Agreed." The brunette answered as she finally found her favorite Pokémon pajama set and began to put them on.

"Do you know when you're going to meet Punk?" Kaitlyn asked, changing up the subject. AJ's heart had skipped a beat at the sound of Punk's name. She didn't know when she had started to get these feelings for CM Punk, but she knew now that they would never go away.

"Soon I hope." AJ said grabbing her cell phone. "Should I call him?" The diva asked nervously.

"Yes!" Kaitlyn almost yelled, causing AJ to giggle.

"Okay, be quiet." The spitfire ordered as she dialed CM Punk's number. It rang about three times until she heard Punk's rough voice.

"AJ?" He asked, sounding rather confused.

"H-hey Punk." AJ stuttered. _Why does he make me so nervous?_

"Is everything okay?" Punk asked, his voiced laced with concern for AJ.

"Uh, yeah. Everything is great. I was just wondering when we can meet."

"Now's fine, if you want." The straight edge said sounding sincere.

"Okay. Where's your room?" AJ asked then bit her lip.

"It's 481. See you soon." CM Punk said then hung up. AJ hung up her phone too then looked down at Kaitlyn who was making kissy faces at her.

"Knock it off Kait!" AJ said, hitting Kaitlyn lightly with a pillow.

"Ow!" Kaitlyn yelled. "Pregnancy advantage! I can't hit back and that's not fair!" Kaitlyn complained and AJ laughed.

"Deal with it." The spitfire said then stuck out her tongue to Kaitlyn. "I have to go meet Punk. I'll be back later." AJ said as she slipped on her favorite Pikachu slippers.

"Don't come back with twins!" Kaitlyn yelled teasingly as AJ walked out the door.

AJ then took the elevator up one floor and tried to find CM Punk's room. Once she found it she stopped and knocked.

"Punk, it's me." She called out and the door immediately opened. Punk's green eyes met her brown ones and he smiled at her.

"Hey." CM Punk said calmly as he let AJ come in. AJ walked in and sat down on his bed, much like the last time they talked. Punk watched her, then went to sit on the bed beside the tiny diva. "How have you been?"

"Good." AJ smiled sweetly.

"I see you're back to your normal self." Punk said as he shot her a smile back. "No more crying?" He teased.

"Yeah, I'm back. I think the pregnancy just stressed me out." AJ explained.

"I'm glad you're back." Punk told her. There was then an awkward silence. "So... Your choice?" He asked impatiently, wanting desperately to know.

"Im getting there." AJ said playfully.

"Sorry. Just the nerves I guess." Punk apologized. _He's nervous?_ AJ thought to herself,_ wow_.

"I've decided to break up with Daniel." AJ revealed. "I would like to be with my baby's father."

"You want to be with me?" Punk asked stupidly.

"Only if you'll let me." AJ said shyly.

"Of course you can be with me! I'd love that." CM Punk admitted, which made AJ blush slightly. "Did you break up with Daniel yet?"

"I'm going to tomorrow." AJ told Punk.

"Okay good."

"I'm sorry to make things short but I have to go now." AJ said, apologizing.

"You want to stay?" The heavily tattooed man asked her hopefully. _Should I? _AJ asked herself.

"Kaitlyn is expecting me back." AJ answered then bit her lip. _You know you want to stay with him,_ the diva taunted herself.

"I just ordered room service. You're going to make me eat dinner alone?" Punk said jokingly. AJ laughed.

"Oh, so now you're bribing a pregnant woman with food? That's low Punk." AJ teased and this time it was Punk's turn to laugh. AJ loved their playful banter.

"If it makes you stay then I will be as low as I have to." CM Punk told AJ with a smile. AJ stood in the doorway contemplating a decision. "Please?" Punk begged.

"Okay I'll eat dinner but then I have to go." She said as she shut the door and made her way back to Punk. _He definitely has a charm. This might work out after all,_ AJ thought. CM Punk was so much different from Daniel Bryan, and to AJ that was a very good thing.

* * *

Later that night, after AJ was long gone from CM Punk's room, Punk lay in bed thinking about AJ. He was so happy that AJ had picked him, and he was also glad that AJ was staying with Kaitlyn tonight and not Daniel.

_Things will be alright_, he thought. And that night Punk fell asleep dreaming about a future with AJ.


	7. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

AJ woke up the next morning to her best friend Kaitlyn's rather loud snoring. She smiled at her friend then looked over at the clock that sat on the night stand, it was a little past noon. _Sleeping in? Must be a pregnancy symptom, _she thought.

_Today's the day! Goodbye Daniel_, AJ thought again happily.

The diva pulled herself out of bed and groaned. She was feeling quite sluggish this morning, as she had woken up with another headache and some slight nausea. _Ha, great._ AJ then found her suitcase and rummaged through it, finding some most comfortable sweat pants and a baggy hoodie. Normally not her style, but she was pregnant, she didn't have to look cute.

Once she changed she pulled her long wavy brunette hair into a messy bun and slipped on her old converse. The spitfire then pulled out her phone and dialed Daniel's phone number. It rang a few times as she stood there impatiently tapping her small foot.

"Hello?" Daniel finally answered on about the fifth ring. AJ knitted her eyebrows together. His voice sounded weary and tired.

"Can we talk?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. I'm in my room." Daniel replied simply.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit then." AJ said then hung up. She then exited her room and took the elevator downstairs. The diva found Daniel's room almost immediately. She knocked on the door in a hurry, just wanting this to be over as soon as possible. To be honest, being around Daniel actually made AJ feel slightly uncomfortable ever since the erratic changes in his behavior.

"Who is it?" Daniel yelled.

"It's AJ." She replied quickly then waited a few more moments until the door finally opened. Daniel stood in front of her, his appearance rugged and his eyes blood-shot like he hadn't slept in days. AJ peered into his room and saw that his room was extremely messy. _That's not like him at all,_ she thought. "Can I come in?" She asked and Daniel only nodded.

"How have you been? We haven't seen each other in a while." Daniel said sheepishly as he shut the door. AJ let out a sigh.

"Daniel, I'm just going to cut to it. I'm here to break up with you." The spunky diva said then bit her lip nervously, awaiting his explosive reaction that she knew was to come. Daniel stood there in silence for a moment, staring at the petite girl.

"What?" He said slowly. AJ shook her head.

"I'm here to break-"

"You want to leave me!" Daniel screamed and AJ flinched. "You want to fucking leave me!" _He's never acted like this before, _AJ thought.

"You don't love me." AJ said as her eyes started to fill with unfallen tears at seeing Daniel's helpless state. "I've found someone else." She admitted. _Someone much better,_ she thought referring to CM Punk. The vegan man let out a harsh, almost maniacal, laugh.

"Someone else!" He yelled and AJ cringed at the sound of his rough voice, and the way his blood-shot eyes stared at her crazily. "You cheating whore!" He screamed even louder. AJ only shook her head.

"You made me cheat." AJ said in a low voice. "You made me." She repeated as she backed up against the wall. Daniel only inched towards her slowly. _Oh God_, she thought frightened.

"Are you fucking serious!" Daniel yelled some more as he picked up a lamp and smashed it to the ground. _Crash!_ AJ could do nothing as she stood there, legs shaking, breath caught. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled as he was finally eye to eye with the tiny diva. She could feel the drops of spit coming off his cracked lips.

"Daniel just stop it. You don't mean all that." AJ said as calmly as she could. "You'll find someone else too." She continued, trying to reason with the too angry man. He laughed again then raised his hand, AJ should have seen it coming as his hand came down hard across her cheek with a sharp slap. The sound echoed throughout the hotel room, and AJ's petite form crumpled to the ground, a yelp escaping her full lips. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. _Bruises._

"_No one will ever love you like me_." Daniel whispered as he knelt to the floor and kissed AJ's forehead. She flinched away, repulsed. "Why are you crying sweetheart?" He asked with that crazy look in his icy blue eyes. _He's heartless and cold_, AJ thought.

"You need help." AJ muttered as she stood up. "I never want to see your _fucking_ face ever again." She spat and walked out the door. _He's never gotten physical before. Something is seriously wrong with him. Mental problems? Drugs?_ AJ thought as she half ran down the hallway.

The spitfire desperately tried to hold in her tears as she tried to find a place to hide. She couldn't go to her room, Kaitlyn was there. She couldn't go to Punk, he'd only get angry. She aimlessly wandered the hall until she stumbled upon a cleaning closet. Luckily it was unlocked.

AJ opened the door and sat on the floor, not caring if it was dirty. The diva then proceeded to bawl her eyes out, just hoping that Daniel's slap didn't hurt the baby. Her headache raged on as she continued to cry.

All of a sudden her phone rang and she jumped. _It's Punk_... AJ let the phone go to voicemail then turned it off. She then continued to cry until she fell asleep in the cleaning closet.

* * *

CM Punk was starting to get worried as he dialed AJ's number for about the sixth time. He just wanted to check on her and make sure everything with Daniel went okay. _This doesn't make any sense, _CM Punk thought,_ she always answered her phone. _

Why wasn't she answering?

_Something must be wrong_, Punk thought a little scared. _I have to find her_.


	8. Lost and Found

CM Punk wandered through the hotel frantically in search of his new girlfriend AJ. Time passed by quickly as Punk panicked. _Is she okay? What if something is wrong with the baby?_ It had been almost two hours and the spitfire still hadn't been found. _Where could she be_?

The superstar walked by the local hotel gym for about the fourth time and decided to peak in, just in case AJ were to be in the gym. Punk peered his head into the hotel gym, making sure AJ wasn't there, and he spotted AJ's best friend Kaitlyn running on a treadmill.

"Kaitlyn!" Punk yelled, waving the blond over. Kaitlyn sent him a puzzled look then turned off her treadmill and walked over to him.

"What's up Punk?" She asked slightly out of breath, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Have you seen AJ? I can't find her." The straight edge said, running a hand through his hair swiftly.

"No, I havent seen her all day actually." She said thoughtfully, tapping a painted finger on her rounded chin. "Have you checked our room?" Kaitlyn asked as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"I knocked but no one answered." Punk explained. "Could I just borrow your room key? I really need to check on her." He almost begged.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead." The blond answered as she fished around in her pocket for the room key. "Here you go." She said handing Punk the key. CM Punk was rather surprised that Kaitlyn even let him have the key, but he was unaware that Kaitlyn knew about AJ's pregnancy.

"Thanks." Punk said and half ran to the elevator. _I just hope she's okay_, he thought as he pressed the up button and the elevator dinged.

* * *

The pregnant diva AJ was long gone from the cleaning closet. She had gotten a little nauseous and decided to go back to the room she shared with Kaitlyn. The petite girl had showered then laid back down to continue her most relaxing nap. Her headache still raged on, and her face hurt from Daniel's slap. She was okay though, and the baby was okay, but little did she know that CM Punk was frantically searching for her.

* * *

CM Punk finally found AJ's room and he unlocked the door quickly with ease. He walked in quietly and his eyes fell upon AJ's tiny frame sleeping soundly.

_Oh she's only sleeping,_ Punk thought as he finally calmed himself down. _At least she's okay._

He took a moment to admire the pretty sleeping diva. She looked so at peace. Punk then spotted AJ's phone laying beside her on the bed. He picked it up and realized it was turned off. _So that's why she wasn't answering my calls_. Punk then turned it on and laid it back down on the bed beside AJ.

_I guess I'll just leave her alone then_, he thought.

All of a sudden AJ's phone had started to buzz continuously. Punk picked it up, quite puzzled, because it wouldn't stop buzzing. AJ had received multiple texts from Daniel Bryan. All the texts were extremely confusing as Punk read:

_No one will love you._

_You cheated._

_I love you._

_You'll regret this._

_Stupid bitch._

_I'm sorry._

_Come back, I need you._

_You should have stayed._

_I hate you._

_Slut._

CM Punk read every single message with extreme disdain. He couldn't believe the nerve of that prick! To talk to AJ like that. But at least Punk knew that she broke up with the asshole.

"Punk?" AJ asked sleepily then yawned. CM Punk panicked and hurriedly laid the phone back down. "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I was worried about you." He answered sitting down on the bed beside her. AJ shot him a weak smile. "How are you feeling today?" Punk asked with comforting concern.

"I'm sick but managing." AJ replied as she sat up in bed. Punk froze at the very sight of her cheek. "What's the matter?" She asked frightened at the look in Punk's jade eyes. Punk scrunched his brows together; his face a contorted mesh.

"What the fuck happened to your cheek?" He asked angrily.

"What?" AJ asked, lightly touching her cheek. It hurt. _Bruises_. It didn't take long for Punk to come up with a conclusion.

"He hit you. Didn't he?" Punk asked referring to Daniel. AJ could only remain silent as her brown orbs began to fill with salty tears. "He hit you?" Punk asked again. The spitfire could only nodded in shame. "He did?"

"Yes." AJ whispered, her head hung low.

"Oh fuck no!" The straight edge yelled as he started to make his way to the door.

"No Punk!" AJ yelled getting out of bed and running to the door, blocking Punk's way.

"Move AJ." He ordered.

"No."

"Move now or else I'll-" Punk said but was interrupted.

"Or else what? You'll hit me too?" AJ said, her voice wavering, eyes burning with unfallen tears. And all Punk's anger melted away in that moment.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm s-sorry Punk. I didn't mean to-"

"Come here." Punk said huskily, gesturing with his arms. AJ nodded and buried her head in Punk's shirt clad chest, then began to cry again. "Shh. It's fine. I would never hurt you. Okay?" He murmured to the tiny diva.

"I know." She mumbled as Punk started to stroke her hair with light feathery touches.

"I'll protect you." He told her.

"I know." AJ mumbled again. CM Punk then paused for a moment, unsure of what to say next. He racked his mind for something.

"I care about you." Punk whispered, hoping she was feeling better. AJ had been through Hell these past two months, and CM Punk just wanted to make her happy. "I love you." He said sweetly then kissed her hair. "I've always loved you." AJ looked up at him suddenly through teary brown eyes and nodded.

"I know." She said softly and CM Punk smiled. "I love you too." AJ replied and Punk realized that she was beginning to understand love. _Real love_.


	9. To The Doctor

CM Punk sighed heavily as he turned off the scalding hot water of the shower. He was in an extremely good mood this morning due to his girlfriend AJ. He and the tiny diva had finally confessed their love to each other yesterday, and he was thankful. _He knew that she really did love him_. Punk decided that today would be a perfect day to take AJ to see the obstetrician, see how far along she was, and hopefully hear the baby's heartbeat. _To just know that AJ was really pregnant with his baby, and they would be a family. _Punk wrapped a towel around his waist and decided to call AJ.

* * *

AJ woke up to the sound of Kaitlyn using the shower; the sound of the water splashing against the wall gave her a morning headache. The pregnant diva sat up in bed and stretched, feeling rather refreshed this fine morning. She wasn't sick this morning, thankfully, and she wasn't sore at all. All of a sudden her phone began to ring. AJ crawled over to the edge of the rather large bed and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She answered, twirling a strand of disheveled brown hair around her finger.

"Hey AJ, it's Punk." CM Punk said on the other line.

"Oh hey Punk." AJ replied with a hint of a smile in her voice. _I knew he would call today,_ she thought.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Punk asked sweetly.

"No, not at all. I just got up." AJ answered. "What are you up to?" The spitfire asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to head to the doctor today." The straight edge said. "Today would be perfect." He continued.

"Now?" She asked, a little surprised.

"Sure." Punk said.

"Okay. Sounds great. I just have a quick question." AJ said and bit her plump lip.

"Shoot."

"Could I come shower in your room? Kaitlyn is in our shower now." AJ explained.

"Yeah, come on over." CM Punk answered.

"Okay, I'll be over then. Bye." She said smiling.

"Bye." Punk replied then hung up.

AJ then unzipped her suitcase and gathered up fresh clothes and underwear to go shower in CM Punk's room. Once she had all of her things, she headed to Punk's room. The petite diva didn't even think to knock as she walked right in because the door was unlocked, but Punk was nowhere to be found.

_He must've stepped out,_ she thought to herself then headed to the bathroom to shower. AJ pushed open the bathroom door lightly, and there stood CM Punk, fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry." AJ apologized. "I should've knocked..." She continued as her face burned from embarrassment. Her eyes traveled down Punk's body as she bit her lip, watching the water drops slide down his chest then stop at the towel. _Damn, _she thought as she chewed on her lip.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Punk answered casually with a smirk, which made AJ smile. "I'm done anyway. The shower is yours." He said gesturing with his hands as he stepped out of the way.

"Thanks." AJ said quietly and shut the door gently.

"If you need anything let me know." Punk yelled out.

"Okay."AJ replied as she began to undress herself. The tiny diva stepped into the shower and relaxed. She stayed in the shower for a good 20 minutes until she was satisfied, then got out and dried herself off. AJ got dressed then pulled her dripping wet hair into a messy bun. She exited the bathroom only to find CM Punk sitting on the bed reading a comic, waiting for her.

"Ready." He asked flashing her a grin.

"Uh huh." AJ answered nodding.

"Alright let's go." Punk said getting up and grabbing AJ's small hand. She gasped at the contact, a little surprised. "You okay?" Punk asked as the two walked to the rental car.

"I'm fine." AJ said blushing as they made it to the rental, and began to drive to the hospital where CM Punk had arranged for a private doctor to handle all AJ's appointments and even the baby's birth. This doctor would be traveling with them until AJ gets too big and has to go on maternity leave.

"You nervous?" Punk asked when the new couple arrived.

"Yeah. I have butterflies." AJ answered truthfully, as she squeezed his hand. _This is it_, she thought. _We'll get to see our baby. _Part of it was her nerves, but the other part was just pure excitement.

"Me too." He said as they entered the hospital. They walked to the reception desk and asked for Dr. Bee, the private obstetrician that Punk paid for, and were immediately put into an examination room.

AJ sat on the exam bed, swinging her legs back and forth from growing nervousness as Punk rubbed her hand with his thumb, coaxing her. Soon the doctor walked in.

"Why hello there! How're y'all today?" Dr. Bee said in a southern drawl, a cheeky smile on her plump face. She was an older lady with auburn hair speckled with gray.

"Fine thanks." Punk answered smiling at the woman too.

"How are you?" AJ asked.

"Well I'm just dandy!" Dr. Bee answered as she handed AJ a hospital gown. "Now, April you just put this on and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, thank you." AJ said to Dr. Bee as she exited the room. AJ jumped off the exam table and began to take off her shirt slowly.

"Um... Do you want me to look away?" Punk asked. AJ looked up at him, only in her bra.

"Nothing you haven't seen before..." AJ replied smirking, using Punk's words from earlier.

"Okay then." Punk said smiling at this wonderful person. AJ then put the gown on and laid back down on the table, Punk went to hold her hand, and the two waited for Dr. Bee to return. They would soon see _their _baby.


	10. We're Not Dreaming

AJ and CM Punk waited rather patiently for Dr. Bee to return to the tiny white examination room. AJ looked around at the diagrams and posters that hung on the wall. One read: _In The Womb _and showed a picture of a developing fetus. Another read: _Carrying Multiples_ and showed twins growing inside a mother's womb. The last poster AJ looked at read: _Gaining Weight & How Much Is Enough_, it showed a woman's stomach and how it grew over the three trimesters of pregnancy. _Will I get that big? _AJ thought to herself.

"Will you still love me if I get that big?" AJ asked Punk, partially joking, as she pointed to the poster. Punk looked at her amused.

"Are you being serious?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together.

"Deadly." The spitfire answered.

"Of course I would still love you! What kind of question is that?" Punk retorted then chuckled.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." She said. CM Punk let out a laugh and squeezed AJ's hand as the two went silent and still waited for the doctor.

* * *

CM Punk surprisingly wasn't nervous at all, he was actually excited to see his first unborn child; to hear the new life's heartbeat. A life he and AJ created. _Their baby_.

He knew it was way too early to determine the gender but he hoped that AJ would give birth to a boy, but a girl was okay too.

If they had a boy, Punk would teach it to be just like himself, with AJ's kind heart of course. He would teach their son how to fight, and live a straight edge lifestyle. They would wrestle and play ball together. CM Punk promised himself that he'd be _The Best Dad In The World_.

If they had a girl, it would be the spitting image of AJ; just breath takingly beautiful. She would be smart and talented just like AJ. Punk would be the over protective father of course, but who wouldn't be? Their daughter would be Daddy's Little Girl, and he'd let no boy ever break her heart.

Punk was excited for the future.

* * *

Dr. Bee then tapped on the door.

"Are y'all ready?" She called out before she opened the door.

"Yeah." AJ answered softly.

"All right then." Dr. Bee said walking in then scrambled about the room, gathering all the necessary items to perform the ultrasound. She sat down in an office chair beside AJ's exam bed and turned on the equipment, the machine hummed to life. "Could you turn off the lights for me dear?" The doctor asked Punk and he nodded, walking over to flip the light switch off, then went back to holding AJ's hand. Dr. Bee unbuttoned AJ's hospital gown so that her growing stomach was exposed. "This is cold." Dr. Bee said as she squeezed the special gel on AJ's bare skin. It was cold enough to give the tiny diva goosebumps.

AJ laid there on the exam bed as Dr. Bee ran the sonogram wand over her tummy. All the while CM Punk just held her hand, supporting her as all three sets of eyes were glued to the monitor.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked her.

"I'm fine Punk." AJ said smiling at the straight edge. A few moments of awkward silence passed until Dr. Bee finally spoke.

"So how long have y'all been together?" She asked curiously, still trying to find the embryo.

"A few weeks..." AJ mumbled, a little embarrassed. _Oh yeah, we had a one night stand. That's a real good conversation starter,_ AJ thought to herself.

"Oh?" Dr. Bee said a little shocked. "That's nice." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." AJ said as her face burned.

"Right there's the baby." Dr. Bee said pointing to a little gray blob on the screen. "It's not very big right now, so you won't get to see much." She explained. AJ and Punk stared at the screen in wonder, AJ's eyes filling with tears.

"That's really it?" The pregnant diva asked in disbelief. "That's our baby in there?" She said, voice wavering. CM Punk stroked her hand, calming her.

"That's it AJ. That's _our_ baby." Punk murmured to her.

"Oh my God." AJ said softly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Now let's get a heartbeat!" Dr. Bee exclaimed as she moved the wand around some more. The room was quiet until you heard a: _whoosh whoosh whoosh_. A very fast, yet strong embryo heartbeat. "There it is!" The doctor said triumphantly.

_Whoosh. Whoosh. Whoosh._

"Oh my God." AJ said again, this time the tears crawled down her cheeks.

"You're only about 11 weeks, which is almost three months. You'll start putting on weight soon, which is normal, and your morning sickness should be going away." Dr. Bee told AJ as she wiped the gel off the diva's stomach. "Go ahead and get dressed and I'll see you in about two weeks." The doctor said smiling, then left the room. AJ sat up and took off the hospital gown and put her regular clothes back on. The spitfire wiped her eyes then laughed.

"I don't know why I started crying." She laughed.

"It's okay." Punk comforted. "You cry a lot though." He joked and AJ glared at him playfully. "Let's go Short Stuff." Punk said grabbing her hand and leading her to the rental car.

The two then headed back to the hotel and CM Punk walked AJ back to the room she shared with Kaitlyn.

"Thank's for taking me to the doctor Punk." AJ said as they stood beside the door.

"It's no problem." Punk answered casually. AJ bit her lip smiling at the straight edge.

"Come down here." She said motioning with her finger.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She replied giggling.

"Um, okay?" Punk answered a little unsure, then bent down so he was almost AJ's height. The petite girl then stepped up on her tip toes to give CM Punk a little peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. For everything." AJ repeated.

"You're welcome."

"I love you." AJ said softly.

"I love you too." Punk replied. "Are you busy tonight?" He asked and AJ thought for a moment.

"No why?" She asked.

"Oh I just wanted to take you out on a well deserved first date." The straight edge said smirking.

"I've never been on a real date before..." AJ confessed shyly.

"Daniel never...?" Punk asked, leaving the awkward sentence hang,

"No."

"Then I'm definitely taking you out." CM Punk said. "I'll see you later tonight." He said as he started to walk away. AJ smiled.

"Okay." She said then giggled. _Can't wait._


	11. Preperation For a Date

"Kaitlyn!" AJ yelled loudly. "Kaitlyn!" She yelled again, this time in a higher voice.

"What!" Kaitlyn screamed back from the hotel room bathroom.

"I need help!" AJ whined, frustrated.

"With what?" The two toned blond asked as she walked out of the bathroom, and over to the tiny diva.

"I don't know what to wear." The pregnant diva complained as she continued to rummage through her large suitcase.

"April Jeanette Mendez, are you telling me that you have nothing to wear in this _big ass suitcase_?" Kaitlyn said dramatically, looking at AJ skeptically.

"Yes." AJ replied quietly, trying not to laugh.

"Move dude." Kaitlyn ordered pushing AJ away from the suitcase with her butt.

"Ah! Ass in the face." AJ said laughing as she hurriedly scooted away.

"Hey, watch your language for God's sake. You're pregnant." Kaitlyn said then laughed as she rummaged through AJ's suitcase trying to find the diva something to wear on her date with the straight edge superstar, CM Punk.

"But you said it too." The spitfire pointed out.

"But I'm not the one who's pregnant." Kaitlyn answered smugly.

"So, the baby can still hear you." AJ said as a matter of fact.

"Good point." Kaitlyn replied. "Where is Punk even taking you?" She asked changing the subject. AJ put her fingers to her chin in deep thought trying to remember her conversation with the straight edge.

"He didn't say. But I'm assuming dinner?" AJ said a little unsure.

"Ooh fancy, very gentleman like." The blond joked. AJ glared at her best friend.

"Kait! This is serious!" AJ complained.

"Okay, okay." She said and continued to dig through the big suitcase. It only took Kaitlyn a few more minutes until she pulled out a casual, somewhat sparkly, baby blue strapless dress. "Here you go." Kaitlyn said as she chucked the dress at AJ. "It will go perfectly with your converse." The blond smiled chipperly.

"Thanks Kait." AJ said as she started to put on the dress. "Will you do my hair?" The petite girl begged, jutting out her lower lip in a pouting manner. Kaitlyn faked a dramatic sigh, then laughed.

"I guess." She replied. "But it's gonna cost you."

"Really?" AJ asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding. Get over here Pipsqueak." Kaitlyn said waving AJ over.

* * *

CM Punk had just finished making dinner reservations at a very expensive, well-known restraunt. But the cost didn't matter to him. He had more than enough money to take his girlfriend out to dinner. As long as he made AJ happy, he didn't care what he had to spend. Punk wanted to make sure she had a good time tonight, after all it was their first official date as a couple.

After he made the dinner reservations he began to get ready. The straight edge showered first, the scalding hot water relaxing his pre date jitters, then he got dressed. Punk wore dark jeans and a button up top; simple but formal, plus he hated suits. Once he was completely ready he called the main lobby desk at the hotel and ordered for a bouquet of pink roses to be sent to AJ's room.

"What is the room number?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm not sure. Could I just give you the name?" Punk asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Sure."

"Her name is April Mendez." CM Punk replied with a smile to his voice. Just thinking about her made him happy.

"Miss. Mendez in room 275. Got it." The receptionist said.

"How soon can you deliver them?" Punk asked.

"We could do it in the next ten minutes if you'd like." The receptionist offered.

"That's perfect. Thanks." He answered then hung up the phone. _I hope she likes them_, he thought as he sprayed a bit of the cologne AJ liked so much. But knowing AJ, he knew she would love the pink roses.

* * *

"Damn AJ, I did a good job." Kaitlyn praised herself as she looked the pregnant diva up and down. AJ was fully dressed now, wearing the blue dress and her favorite black converse. Her long brunette hair was in gentle waves, splayed about on her shoulders, and her make up was light and subtle but it intensified her chocolate eyes.

"Do I look okay?" AJ asked, self-conscious of herself.

"You look more than okay." Kaitlyn answered.

"Thanks Kait. What would I do without you?" AJ asked playfully.

"Oh you'd die." Kaitlyn answered casually.

"Jeez Kait. That was a rhetorical question." The spitfire said and giggled.

"Oh." Kaitlyn said then shrugged. "Oh well." Just then there was a light knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" AJ asked as she was putting a pair of silver hoop earrings.

"Yeah." The blond said then went to answer the door.

"I have a delivery for Miss. April Mendez." The man at the door said.

"Me?" AJ answered as she made her way to the door, only to see a man in a hotel uniform holding an over flowing bouquet of pink roses. "Thank you." She thanked as she retrieved the flowers. "Oh my." She mumbled to herself admiring the flowers. The man then started to walk away. "Wait!" AJ said.

"Yes ma'am?" The man said and AJ ran to get her wallet. She fished around for a twenty-dollar bill to tip the man.

"Here you go." She said smiling as she handed the man the money.

"Thank you ma'am" The man said tipping his head and walked away.

"Aw! He got you flowers!" Kaitlyn gushed as AJ shut the door.

"There's a card." AJ mumbled curiously.

"Read it!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"I am! Shut up!" The spunky diva ordered then read the card out loud. "It says: _Hope you like the flowers Mommy, and I hope you're ready for our date. I'll be to get you soon. Love, your CM Punk._"

"Aw! How cute!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"I know." AJ agreed. "Who knew CM Punk could be such a romantic?" AJ asked jokingly.

"Maybe you bring it out in him." Kaitlyn suggested shrugging.

"I doubt it. I'm no one special." AJ said, again with her self-conciousness, as she spritzed some vanilla scented perfume on herself; focusing on her neck and wrists. Kaitlyn scoffed.

"Dude, what are you talking about. You're his baby mam-" The blond started but was cut off.

"If you say baby mama ever again I'll kill you." AJ threatened, glaring at her former tag team partner. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Feisty are we?" She teased. AJ nodded, her brunette locks of hair bouncing with the movement.

"Only towards blondes." AJ answered, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

"Offense!" Kaitlyn yelled causing AJ to laugh.

"No one cares." The spitfire sang. Kaitlyn laughed then sighed as she plopped down on the king size bed.

"I wish I had a date." The two toned blond said as she twirled a strand of her hair aimlessly.

"Your prince will come someday." AJ assured Kaitlyn and the former Chickbuster laughed.

"Well I wish someday was now!" She complained.

"Why don't you go hang out with Lay?" The pregnant diva suggested, referring to British Diva Layla.

"Holy crap. Good idea. Bye!" Kaitlyn said and ran out of the room. AJ laughed and sat on the bed waiting for CM Punk.


	12. Making It Official

AJ sat on the king size bed in the hotel room she shared with Kaitlyn, rather excited, kicking her converse and legging clad feet back and forth. She was waiting for CM Punk, the new couple was going on their very first official date. She held the flowers Punk had sent, smelling them occasionally and smiling to herself. _How would he know pink roses are my favorite? _AJ thought happily.

Soon there was a hard knock at the door and AJ jumped, her nerves getting the best of her. She gently sat down the roses and went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" She called out playfully, knowing all too well that it was CM Punk.

"Who do you think?" Punk replied in that rough voice of his. AJ then opened the door to reveal a smirking, somewhat suit clad CM Punk. Her chocolate eyes took him in, and she decided that Punk looked nice.

"Hey." AJ said smiling, a bit nervous but nevertheless excited.

"Hey." Punk replied. "I see you got your flowers." The straight edge pointed out, nodding his head in the direction of the bed.

"Yeah, they're nice. Thank you." AJ said grinning.

"You look nice." CM Punk complimented as he looked the pregnant diva up and down with his emerald eyes. "I really dig the converse." He continued and AJ laughed.

"Thanks." AJ beamed. "You look nice too."

"I try." Punk said, sarcasm edging his voice. "You ready?" He asked grabbing AJ's tiny hand.

"Uh huh. Let's go." She answered and she shut her door. The two then walked to CM Punk's rental car. The straight edge was gentleman like as he opened the car door for AJ.

"Music?" He had asked the spitfire once they started to drive. She nodded.

"But not too loud. I get headaches quite often these days." AJ said, partly joking, and Punk turned on the radio with a _click_ and set it to a reasonable volume. AJ stared out the window as Punk drove, letting the soft guitar melody on the radio relax her. Punk caught her by surprised when he reached over the armrests and intertwined their fingers together. AJ noted his palms were slightly sweaty. _Is he nervous? _She thought. _How cute._

The new couple drove for about another ten minutes until Punk finally parked the rental at the secluded restraunt. He hurriedly got out and ran to open AJ's door for her. AJ giggle at his efforts.

"My lady." He said in a cheesy accent nodding his head curtly at the brunette.

"Why thank you sir." AJ said playing along, holding the sides of her baby blue dress giving him a curtsy.

"Shall we?" Punk asked offering AJ an arm. She took it gladly, smiling at him as they made their way inside the restraunt.

It was your typical five-star place. There were lots of tables, but hardly any of them were filled. The place was lit with twinkly lights that hung on the wall, giving the restraunt a soft glow about it. AJ thought it was pretty. The food smelled amazing and AJ couldn't wait to try some. The spitfire also noticed a stage so there would probably be live music.

The couple was led by an uptight waiter to an empty table.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked.

"We'll both have Pepsi." Punk answered, sending a wink towards AJ. The waiter scribbled something down on his pad and walked away.

"This is really nice Punk." AJ said, praising the place. "Thanks for taking me."

"You're welcome. Pretty good first date so far, right?" Punk joked and AJ smiled. Just then the waiter returned the drinks and CM Punk and AJ ordered their food. "So, how are you feeling today?" He asked after they ordered.

"I feel great actually. I think Dr. Bee was right about my morning sickness going away." The petite diva answered.

"That's great..." Punk replied, then hesitated to finish his sentence.

"What is it?" AJ asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Nothing." He answered, and AJ glared at him playfully, her chocolate eyes boring into his green ones.

"Spit it out Punk." She demanded. CM Punk sighed.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to share a room with me when we have to switch hotels tomorrow?" He asked, a little unsure of himself as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. AJ smiled at his nervousness, it was cute

"Of course I do!" She almost yelled as the waiter dropped off their food.

"That's a relief." Punk said then chuckled as he started to eat the food he ordered. AJ laughed as she looked down at her food._ I hope this tastes as good as it smells, _she thought as she took a bite. It was good. The two then continued their small talk as they ate.

AJ was almost finished when she looked up, only to find CM Punk staring at her.

"It's not nice to stare, you know?" She said, her cheeks burning. Punk chuckled at the pregnant diva.

"I can't help it. You're too beautiful." He complimented and AJ's cheeks only darkened as she smiled at the straight edge. Just then a piano melody began to drift through the desolate restraunt. _What a pretty song_, AJ thought as she nodded her head slightly to the rhythm, Punk seemed to notice. "Want to dance?" He asked hopeful.

"Really?" AJ asked in disbelief. "_You_ want to dance?"

"I do if you do." CM Punk replied. "Come on." He coaxed, offering the diva a hand. She took it hesitantly and the two lovers danced and swayed. CM Punk held her in his arms until the restraunt closed.

"I had a great time." AJ said as she and Punk stood beside her door, Punk dropping her off. _Kaitlyn is probably listening on the other side_, AJ thought to herself. _She's so nosy_. "It was a good first date."

"You're welcome AJ." Punk said and AJ was about to head inside her room until Punk stopped her. "No first kiss?" He asked playfully and AJ blushed. She knew he was joking considering the circumstances of their situation. She was pregnant. They had gone way past first kisses, and even past first times.

"I don't kiss on the first date." AJ said smugly, playing along with Punk. "Or on the second." She continued. Punk laughed.

"Can't you, I don't know, make an exception?" The straight edge asked. AJ smiled and tapped her fingers on her chin.

"Hm. I don't know. Why should-" The petite diva started but was interrupted by CM Punk's pierced lips crashing with her own. No doubt he was a good kisser. _An excellent kisser_, AJ thought as her lips moved in synchronization with his. His beard and piercing giving her goosebumps on her flesh. Slowly, Punk's arms wrapped around her tiny frame and AJ's arms rested on his shoulders as they wrapped around his neck, she had to step up on her tip toes as he deepened the kiss. They pulled away from each other breathless.

"You took too long to answer." Punk said casually. "I love you." He said bending down to give the pregnant diva one more peck.

"I love you too." AJ said walking into her room. _It was a very good first date_, she thought giddily.

* * *

Later that night CM Punk lay in bed, his things already packed for traveling tomorrow with AJ. His mind never seemed to leave her. She was always there. He didn't want to sound like a cliché, but AJ and the baby was his everything. And even though he initiated it, the kiss left him with tingling numb lips.

Punk couldn't wait to share a room with AJ. _Future practice_, he thought.


	13. Roommates

AJ grunted loudly as she struggled to zip up her too big and too full suitcase. Her hands pulling at the zipper as hard as she could and it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit." She muttered as she continued to pull harder. All the WWE superstars and divas were traveling to a new hotel today. AJ would be traveling with CM Punk, something she was looking forward to, and would also be sharing a room with him. The spitfire was quite excited.

"Practicing for birth?" Kaitlyn asked jokingly as she lay on the king size bed reading something on her iPhone. The two toned blond already had all her belongings packed and was waiting for the British diva Layla the two would be traveling and sharing a room together.

"Ha. Funny." AJ said dryly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You could help." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"No, I'm good." Kaitlyn answered playfully.

"I have too much stuff." The pregnant diva whined as she tried to pull the zipper again. Kaitlyn laughed at her struggling.

"Just wait until Punk comes, he'll help you." Kaitlyn said, and as if on cue there was a hard knock at the door.

"There he is." AJ sang as she got up and skipped over to answer the door. She opened it swiftly, a bright smile etched on her face. "Hey Punk." She greeted brightly.

"Hey AJ." CM Punk replied just as bright. "All ready?" He asked standing there with his luggage. The straight edge held a suitcase that rolled on the floor, and a duffel bad that was slung loosely over his shoulder. AJ smiled sheepishly.

"I sort of need your help." The spitfire said then bit her lip.

"Okay." He said at first. "With what?" He continued as he walked in the room, waving to Kaitlyn who was still laying on the bed. She waved back with a grin.

"My suitcase won't zip up." AJ said pointing to it innocently. Punk chuckled at the tiny diva as he bent down to pull the zipper. To AJ, it seemed like magic when he barely pulled and it easily zipped up. She scoffed in disbelief. "Show off." She muttered and Punk laughed.

"There you go. Is that all?" Punk asked and AJ simply nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Bye Kait. See you later." AJ said as she hefted up her suitcase and struggled to drag it on the ground. She grunted lightly as she and Punk exited the room and headed to the elevator.

"Is that too heavy?" The straight edge asked sweetly. AJ smiled.

"No. I got this." The petite diva said cooly, yet determined. Punk shook his head, an archaic smile on his face as he watched her struggle with the suitcase that was literally almost half her size.

"Let me have it." He said and AJ looked at him amused.

"Okay, you win." She said giving him the suitcase handle.

"Don't I always?" CM Punk replied playfully. AJ giggled as they continued their way to the hotel elevator.

"No, because you suck." The pregnant diva playfully jabbed and Punk looked at her incredulously as they stood in the elevator; annoying music playing in the background.

"Ouch April. That was a low blow." Punk said holding his hand over his chest. "That really hurt me." AJ only laughed more.

"Quit being so corny." She said smiling, Punk grinning back at her. _He looks really happy_, AJ thought gladly.

Once the two had checked out at the hotel lobby, they headed to CM Punk's new rental car. AJ climbed in the passenger as Punk put the luggage in the spacious trunk. They would arrive a little after dark since the new hotel wasn't that far away. As Punk got in the car and started it AJ clicked on the radio and turned it to a reasonable station. She then leaned back and closed her eyes.

"You hungry?" The straight edge asked as they began to drive. Food did sound good to AJ, but she wasn't that hungry.

"Not really." She replied.

"Okay, let me know when you are." Punk said still driving. AJ sighed, they had a long drive ahead of them and the petite girl really didn't enjoy being in a car for hours on end. AJ cleared her mind and sighed, she decided now would be a good time to relax.

CM Punk was doing a good job so far. AJ knew that he respected her, that he _loved_ her. He was far more better than Daniel Bryan had ever been. The spitfire still thought about Daniel occasionally and wondered why his behavior had changed so much. _I guess I'll never know_, she thought. But whatever that reason may be, AJ knew it wasn't good.

Several hours later of driving, and a few fast food stops, the couple finally arrived at the new hotel.

"Ugh, my legs." AJ complained as she and Punk stepped out of the car. Punk chuckled as he watched her stretch, getting the luggage out of the trunk. AJ held Punk's hand as they checked in at the front desk and rode the elevator up to the fifth floor to their new room. Once they got there, CM Punk unlocked the door with ease then walked in and sat the luggage in a corner of the big room, and shut the door.

AJ took her time to look around the room. It was big and rather luxurious, with contents such as a flat screen television, a mini fridge, and a couch. _Perks of being CM Punk, _she thought with a smile. But what really caught the diva's eye was the _two_ king size beds with canopy netting around them. _He got a room with two beds? _AJ thought slightly confused. _Two beds?_

"You can shower first if you-" Punk started but was cut off by AJ.

"You got a room with two beds?" AJ asked knitting her eyebrows together. Punk looked at her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well yeah. There are two of us." He said casually and AJ let out a laugh.

"_But we're together_." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just didn't want you to feel... Uncomfortable." Punk explained, struggling on his word choice. AJ smiled.

"Punk you never make me uncomfortable." The spitfire said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his muscular torso, giving him a hug. "I'd rather sleep with you than be alone." AJ added and Punk smiled.

"Good to know." He said as he hugged her back.

"Yeah."

* * *

Later that night after the two had showered separately, CM Punk lie in bed holding AJ close, spooning her. He admired how her skin was so soft, and how it smelled of the bubblegum shower gel she had used just moments ago. Again, he felt that everything about AJ was perfect, and she truly was an angel; heaven-sent just for him.

"Am I holding you too tight?" He had asked her. Her response? She only giggled and shook her head, her brunette waves of soft hair tickling the straight edge's nose and he smelled the vanilla shampoo she used. "Okay." Punk murmured as he tightened his arms around her growing stomach. Nine months of waiting for the baby seemed way too long and Punk was already so impatient.

"I love you. Okay?" AJ whispered.

"I love you too." CM Punk replied and the two tried to sleep, for they had to be well rested for Monday Night Raw tomorrow.


	14. Too Soon

It was now Monday Night, and CM Punk and AJ were getting ready to head to the arena where a new Monday Night Raw would be held. Punk was nearly ready, but AJ sat cross-legged on the floor beside her open suitcase, half-dressed and searching for something frantically. CM Punk watched her intently for awhile, slightly amused by the diva's frantic searching. He chuckled quietly.

"What are you looking for?" Punk asked curiously, peering into the diva's suitcase.

"Socks." AJ replied simply as she kept digging through the suitcase quickly. Punk chuckled and sat down beside her, then began to help her look for a pair of socks.

"Maybe you should pack better?" Punk suggested with a shrug. AJ laughed, her freshly curled hair bouncing with the sound.

"I should do a lot of things, but I don't." The spitfire replied. The two then continued to rummage until Punk stopped and held an article of clothing up.

"Really?" He asked about the clothing. _Oh crap, _AJ thought as she looked up to see what he was holding. All the color drained from her face when she saw that CM Punk was holding up a pair of her underwear; the old ones she owned with the Pokémon logo on them. She forced a laugh.

"Yeah..." She began then let her sentence hang. Clearly she was embarrassed of owning such childish things, especially these sorts of childish things. CM Punk only smiled at her embarrassment.

"I, uh, think they're cute." He said with a chuckle, making AJ's face heat up with flushes of pink. That didn't help the situation at all. Even though Punk had seen AJ in her underwear before, she was still rather shy about these types of things. After all, she had only had sex one time.

"Oh look. I found the socks." AJ said awkwardly then smacked the Pokémon underwear out of Punk's calloused hand quickly. He watched her, an amused smile written on his face.

"Are you ready now?" He pressed as she pulled on her favorite pair of converse.

"Yeah, let's go." AJ replied cheerily. The straight edge took her hand and led her to the rental car. The two then drove to the big arena. Once they arrived, CM Punk kissed the diva's cheek and headed to the superstar locker room, for he had a match against The Miz tonight. "Good luck." AJ said as he left. AJ then headed to the diva locker room, in search for her two toned best friend, Kaitlyn. "Hey Kait." The spitfire greeted when she walked in, taking notice of the other divas that were getting ready for the show.

"Hey AJ!" Layla, the British diva greeted. AJ smiled.

"Hey Lay."

"I didn't know pregnant chicks could wrestle." Kaitlyn said and AJ gave her a fierce look. _So much for secrecy_, AJ thought.

"We can't." AJ answered stiffly, this answer causing Layla to look up.

"You're pregnant?" Layla asked shocked.

"Yes." AJ answered Layla.

"Congratulations!" Layla said and hugged AJ. AJ laughed.

"Thanks. I'm almost four months."

"But anyway, you have a match tonight." Kaitlyn revealed as she pulled on her boots.

"What!" AJ yelled frantically, eyebrows shooting up on her forehead. She didn't think she would have to inform Vince McMahon about her pregnancy until she actually started to show. But AJ had been thinking about this day since the moment she knew she was pregnant. _No doubt wrestling would hurt the baby_, AJ thought.

"You have a match tonight, against Natalya." Kaitlyn said.

"Shit." AJ muttered then stormed to the superstar locker room in search for CM Punk, leaving Kaitlyn and Layla standing there looking flustered and discombobulated.

* * *

CM Punk was in the superstar locker room taping his wrists and getting ready for his match, along with his road wife Kofi Kingston and long time friend Alex Riley. Kofi was pulling on his knee pads and Alex was putting some gel in his hair. CM Punk was pumped for his match tonight, he hadn't wrestled ever since AJ found out she was pregnant. The two had clearly been busy.

"Could you pass me that sharpie?" Punk asked Kofi.

"Yeah." Kofi said then tossed the black marker to Punk who then drew his signature X's on his taped hands. CM Punk stood up about to leave the room until Alex stopped him.

"Does my hair look okay?" Alex asked and Punk laughed.

"Yes Riley. Your hair looks fine." Punk replied with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"You sure?" Alex asked with a concerned look. _Oh my God, _CM Punk thought annoyed. Why did he hang out with these guys? All of a sudden a very frazzled looking AJ came clashing into the room, almost teary eyed and very upset. Punk looked up confused. _Shit_, he thought. _This is not good._

"AJ, what is it?" He said almost immediately. AJ sighed and ran a and through her brunette locks of hair. She struggled to form a sentence, then she finally spoke.

"I have a match tonight." She answered nervously. "I can't wrestle, I'll have a miscarriage." AJ exclaimed. Alex and Kofi, hearing this conversation were shocked to know about AJ's pregnancy. She turned to them annoyed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Oh... That's, uh..." Alex started but Punk glared at him and gave him a dirty look that read: _leave or you die_.

"There's no way you're going to wrestle tonight." Punk said sternly as Alex Riley and Kofi Kingston left the room. "We have to talk to Vince." He said and AJ nodded. Luckily he was at the show tonight.

"That's probably best." The tiny diva replied as CM Punk grabbed her hand to console her. AJ composed herself momentarily."Okay let's go." She said calmly.

"Okay." Punk said and led AJ to the chairman's office. Hopefully things would go well.


	15. Resignation

Once they found the office CM Punk knocked on Vince McMahon's door hard, with AJ standing beside him twirling a piece of her brunette wavy hair nervously. Punk noticed she was nervous by the way she couldn't stand still, and the way she played with her hair and hands.

"Come in!" Vince bellowed in that loud voice of his and AJ flinched.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Punk asked sweetly.

"No. I should go alone. I'll be fine." AJ answered him and Punk sighed. _She was getting stronger._

"Okay." He replied as AJ walked in the door, then shut it behind her. _Go easy on her Vince_, he thought hopefully. He then waited patiently for AJ to get done.

* * *

"AJ! What can I do for you?" Vince McMahon said in that loud scruffy voice of his. AJ sat down on the leather sofa in front of the chairman's desk.

"We need to talk." AJ said steadily, not breaking her eye contact with the business man.

"About what?" He replied, folding his hands in front of him. AJ took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She confessed and it was quiet for a moment as Vince stared at the tiny diva. He seemed shocked to say the least and AJ was now relaxed. The big moment was over.

"Excuse me?" Vince asked.

"I'm pregnant." AJ repeated. "With CM Punk's baby. We're together." She told the chairman proudly. Slowly but surely, AJ was getting accustomed to being a Mom. She sat patiently on the sofa waiting for Vince's reply. _Any day now_, she thought.

"You're telling me this because...?" Vince asked slowly. He just wasn't seeing it. _Wow._

"I can't wrestle. I'll have a miscarriage." AJ said simply.

"So you want to take a break? Maternity leave?" The chairman asked getting up and sitting on the corner of his desk. "Come back in a few months?" He continued and AJ shook her head. _If only things could be that simple._

"Not exactly." AJ said hesitantly. _I don't want to raise a baby on the road_, she thought. "I'd like to _resign_." The petite diva said carefully, and Vince McMahon's grey eyebrows shot up on his forehead about ten miles.

"Are you sure? AJ you're one of WWE's best divas." Vince complimented.

"Thank you but I've thought about this for a long time." AJ admitted. "I don't want to travel everywhere with a baby. It wouldn't be safe." The tiny diva explained.

"Does Punk know?" Vince asked curiously.

"Not yet, but he will." AJ replied and Vince was about to say something until the ringing of his phone interrupted him. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Excuse me, this is important." He said picking up the phone and AJ nodded curtly, allowing Vince to talk on the phone. "Vince here. Have you got Daniel Bryan's suspension papers yet?" He asked and AJ knitted her eyebrows together in curiosity. _Daniel's getting suspended? _She thought. "Get them filed immediately!" Vince yelled. "Bryan needs to know drugs are forbidden in the business!" He yelled again then hung up the phone angrily. _So it was drugs,_ AJ thought. That explains his erratic behavior. "Would you like to give your resignation speech tonight?" Vince asked now talking to AJ again.

"Sure." AJ said smiling. Vince then got up and led AJ to the door. He opened it for her, then shook her hand.

"Good luck on your pregnancy. You can make your resignation speech after this match." Vince said.

"Thank you Vince." AJ said then turned to CM Punk.

"You're resigning?" Punk asked frantically. AJ nodded, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"I've thought about it, and it would be hard to raise a baby on the road." The pregnant diva told Punk. "It's what I should do."

"Mother knows best." Punk answered with a smile. "I just don't want you to regret it."

"I won't." AJ assured him. "Now let's go do my speech." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the ramp.

"Okay." Punk said and AJ's theme rang throughout the arena. She couldn't skip, because it would jostle the baby. She walked out, all smiles and waves as she held Punk's hand. The WWE Universe went wild at the sight of the crazy chick and the straight edge together.

Once she got in the ring, CM Punk handed her a microphone and she waited for the crowd to die down.

"I have a huge, huge, huge announcement to make!" The petite diva started. "CM Punk and I are expecting a baby and-" But she couldn't talk over the sound of the screaming fans in the crowd. She waited smiling. "But because of this, I have to resign so I can be a stay at home Mom." She continued. "You guys have been great, and I love you." AJ finished, trying not to tear up.

"Love you AJ." The crowd chanted over and over again and that was enough to send AJ over the edge. Her tears ran down her cheeks slowly. She knew she was definitely going to miss this. CM Punk embraced her and led her backstage where divas such as Natalya, Rosa Mendes, Aksana, and Eve congratulated her on her pregnancy.

"Thanks." She mumbled still crying. AJ knew it would be hard on her. The WWE was her home, and all her friends were here. Kaitlyn also came up to hug her. AJ hugged her friend back, loving the support she was giving.

"We love you dude." Kaitlyn said and AJ laughed through her tears.

"I know Kait. I love you too." AJ replied.

"Are you going to be okay?" CM Punk asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." AJ whimpered, and she knew she would be. Maybe not soon but eventually. _Eventually._


	16. Coping and New Dreams

"Shh, you'll be fine..." CM Punk lulled softly as he stroked AJ's long brunette hair lovingly. The harsh Monday Night Raw was now over and the two lovers were back at the hotel lying in bed holding each other. AJ, clearly still quite upset.

"I just didn't think I would have to give up my dream that fast." AJ said as her tears continued to soak the bed sheets and Punk's bare chest. CM Punk knew that she had realized the consequences of her choice to leave the WWE, it was really hitting her now. The couple was quiet for a moment until the straight edge replied soothingly.

"But you'll have a new dream now. Being a great Mom." He said enthusiastically, hoping it would get her to stop crying. He hated to see her cry.

"Yeah." AJ said smiling through her tears.

"You can move in with me in Chicago once we find out the gender of the baby. I'll have Kofi help me paint the nursery. Everything will be fine." Punk told the petite girl sweetly. He was painting a future right in front of her eyes. _And yes, everything would be fine_. AJ smiled again but it soon turned into a frown.

"But you'll be gone all the time. I don't want that." She pointed out respectfully and CM Punk realized this too.

"I'll ask Vince to cut back my shows. He'll understand since we have the baby. It'll work out." He said convincingly. AJ nodded.

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" She asked poking him on the tip of his nose lightly. CM Punk grinned cheekily at her.

"Yeah." Punk answered simply and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, glad that he could make her feel better, as she had stopped her crying moments ago. The petite diva, well ex-diva smiled at his gentle touch when Punk pulled away. Slowly, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Punk, not wanting to get too intimate tonight while she was vulnerable, tried to make the kiss short and chaste.

"I love you." AJ whispered when she pulled away from his pierced lips.

"I love you too." Punk replied with a smile. He absolutely loved to hear those words spill from AJ's lips. They had come a long way. _From one night stands, to having a baby, and then loving each other_. Their whole relationship was built backwards; a foundation built on sex. But the love came eventually, and it worked. It was quiet again until AJ spoke out softly.

"It wasn't a mistake." AJ said, seeming to read CM Punk's mind. She did that quite a lot actually. He knew that she was referring to the one night stand.

"I knew it wasn't." Punk answered as a matter of fact. "It never was." AJ smiled.

"It was meant to be, you know?" She said softly and Punk was more than happy to agree.

"I know." Punk said as the two stayed unmoving in the bed, their bodies intertwined as they kept each other company. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Delivery!" A voice yelled.

"It's Kaitlyn." AJ said, recognizing the voice of her best friend and former tag team partner immediately.

"I got it." The straight edge said getting out of bed to answer the door. He opened it and there stood the two toned blond, former Chickbuster, Kaitlyn. She was holding a huge box.

"Special delivery." She said again with a bright smile.

"Uh thanks?" Punk replied a little unsure as he retrieved the box; it was heavy. _What the hell is it? _He thought.

"Bye!" Kaitlyn said then closed the door. Punk then carried the large box to the bed and sat it down.

"What is it?" AJ asked, sitting up and looking at the box curiously. Punk only shrugged.

"Let's find out." He answered then ripped the box open swiftly.

There inside the box lay WWE merchandise for their unborn baby. There were onesies, bibs, blankets. booties, socks, pacifiers, bottles, and even hats all with different superstar and diva logos on them.

"Oh my goodness." AJ said, using her hand to cover her mouth as she rummaged through the box.

"There's a note." Punk revealed as he tore a piece of paper off the side of the box.

"Read it."

"Okay." He replied then read the note. "It says: _AJ, on behalf of all your time and hard work put into the WWE business, we would personally like to thank you. Hope you and CM Punk enjoy the gifts, you'll make fine parents. We'll miss you. Sincerely, Vince McMahon and the WWE Roster._" Punk finished and AJ began to tear up again.

"Vince does have a heart!" She blubbered and Punk chuckled.

"Don't cry honey." Punk cooed. "Everything is fine." He hugged her and AJ laughed.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy." She explained still somewhat crying. CM Punk just smiled and embraced her small frame.

* * *

Later that night AJ couldn't sleep. She laid on her side, cuddled up to her boyfriend CM Punk and watched him sleep instead. Just knowing that she was making him so happy was giving her a piece of mind. _She truly did love him._ And it was a different kind of love. Not like the love she felt for Daniel Bryan, who was now on drugs, but a stronger and more real love. _She had a special bond with CM Punk_.

_What a day_, she thought then sighed. The more she thought about it, the more she missed the WWE, and the more she thought about the WWE she just couldn't help but to think about the baby. She couldn't wait to give birth; to finally hold the child in her arms. _Hurry up_, she thought towards her growing stomach, then turned over and tried to sleep.


	17. Boy or Girl

AJ was now 22 weeks along in her pregnancy, which was about five and a half months. She had been gaining weight like Dr. Bee said, and now had a small noticable baby bump jutting out just so she couldn't see her feet. AJ spent most of her time sleeping in the hotel rooms that CM Punk got, because the two hadn't moved into Punk's Chicago home yet. They were waiting to find out the gender of their baby. AJ was bored most of the time, since she wasn't a diva anymore. But today they were going to find out the sex of their baby, so they could finally move into the straight edge's home. AJ was elated.

"What do you want it, I mean the baby to be?" She asked CM Punk excitedly as the two drove to the local hospital. Punk sighed while driving.

"Honestly, I want a boy." He answered hoping AJ would want the same. Boys were easier to take care of anyway.

"Me too." AJ agreed with having a boy.

"Really? Why?" Punk asked looking over at the petite girl while driving, his dark eyebrows knitting together.

"So he'll be like you..." AJ revealed shyly, and the straight edge chuckled. That was what she wanted; a miniature version of her CM Punk.

"I want him to be like you." Punk told AJ with a smile.

"Thanks but I'm no one special." AJ said and Punk scoffed.

"Yeah, like I believe that. You're the only one special to me." The superstar said and AJ blushed, a sweet smile creeping on to her face.

"Aw." AJ gushed, her cheeks staying a tint of pink.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and put into a tiny white-walled examination room. CM Punk sat holding AJ's hand. as they waited for their southern doctor, Dr. Bee. AJ was hoping to actually see the baby's facial features, and she knew she would because Dr. Bee was using a three-dimensional ultrasound machine. She wondered who the baby would look like, her or CM Punk.

"Well my, my! Look at you Miss. April!" Dr. Bee exclaimed when she entered the tiny exam room. "Healthy as a horse!" She pondered.

"Thanks." AJ answered with a smile. "I've gained a lot of weight." She continued then patted her growing stomach with her hand. Punk scoffed with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't gained that much." He said and Dr. Bee laughed.

"He's a keeper!" She said pointing to Punk and sending him a wink. "Alright let's get this show on the road." Dr. Bee continued then handed the thin sheer hospital gown to AJ then left the room so she could change. Once AJ changed, Dr. Bee returned and whipped around the room like a tornado, gathering the items to perform the ultrasound. "Have you decided where you want to have the baby yet?" She asked as she applied the cold gel to AJ's large abdomen.

"Definitely the Chicago hospital." Punk answered this time. "I'm counting on you Doc." He said wanting everything to go perfect. He didn't want any complications with AJ or the baby. He wanted them to be okay.

"You have nothing to worry about." Dr. Bee said as she grabbed the small monitor and turned it so only she could see the baby. She then picked up the sonogram wand and ran it over AJ's tummy trying to find a heartbeat first. It was quiet until they heard _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh_; again the heartbeat of the baby was now a familiar sound to Punk and AJ. "Ready for the gender?" Dr. Bee enthused.

"Yes please." AJ said, the suspense was killing her now.

"It's a..." Dr. Bee said slowly. "_Boy_!" She exclaimed then turned the monitor to face Punk and AJ and sure enough there he was. _CM Punk and AJ's little boy_. You could see the baby's face and AJ immediately teared up.

"He looks like you." She choked out to CM Punk as she observed the small baby on the screen. The baby's eyes were closed and he was sucking his small thumb with his cute pouty lips. CM Punk stood proudly. He would a have a son.

"He's adorable!" Dr. Bee said. "Look at all that hair!" She said pointing to the baby's head on the screen. To AJ, this was absolutely amazing. To see her unborn child like this. To know what her would look like to human eyes. AJ was glad that the baby looked like Punk.

"Phillip Jack Brooks Jr." AJ decided with a smile. "_Baby Phillip_." Punk smiled brilliantly at her, genuinely happy. Dr. Bee then cleaned the gel off AJ's stomach.

"Now, since we're nearing your due date I want you to be extra careful. Okay?" Dr. Bee said and AJ nodded simply. "Call me if you have any problems, and I will see you in Chicago."

"Will I have any problems?" AJ asked, now a little frightened.

"I'm not expecting any. But this is your first pregnancy so you can never be to sure." Dr. Bee reassured AJ. "I don't want you to be scared, because everything should be fine." She said.

"Thank you Dr. Bee." CM Punk said and he and AJ headed back to the hotel they were currently staying at.

* * *

That night, CM Punk lay in bed with a permanent smile etched onto his face. _He and AJ were having a baby boy. "Baby Phillip." _She had said and that made him so happy. A baby boy, named after himself. _Someone to carry on his legacy._

He and AJ would live together in his three bedroom house in Chicago soon. Punk hoped she would like it there. Once everything is settled in their new house, he had a plan. _I'll ask her to marry me. I'll put a ring on her finger and she'll be mine forever._

_Just me, AJ, and baby Phillip._


	18. Our Home

"Is that the last box?" AJ asked as she waddled behind CM Punk, who was carrying a heavy box of AJ's things from her old apartment. The two would finally be living with each other. _Things would be much easier now_, AJ thought. _Punk can take care of me_.

"I think so." Punk mused and AJ shut the Chicago home's door with a sigh, and Punk sat the heavy box down in the spacious living room.

"Thank God." AJ said putting her hands on her hips, making her pregnant tummy stick out a little more than usual. "I hate moving." Punk chuckled.

"Well, you didn't really move anything..." He said as he rubbed his neck. AJ glared playfully at him.

"Shut up." The spitfire said jokingly and Punk sent her a smile.

"We're home." CM Punk said with a blissful smile. AJ nodded happily. _This was it_, AJ thought. _Punk and I are finally living together. Like a real family_.

"Will you help me unpack?" She asked with her chocolate doe eyes sweetly. Punk simply nodded and picked up a box and headed upstairs with AJ following close behind. "Be careful." She told Punk, not wanting him to fall.

"This is the bathroom." The straight edge said nodding to the first door upstairs. "This is a guest room." He said nodding to the second door. "And this is our room, of course." Punk continued as he nodded to the third door, and AJ opened it for him so he could go sit the box down.

The bedroom was quite plain to AJ. Nothing but a king size bed with a matching dresser and night tables. But AJ liked the simplicity.

"What's the last door?" AJ asked curiously.

"The nursery." Punk answered. "Kofi and I have been working on it since we found out we're having Baby Phillip." Punk said referring to his long time friend.

"That's so nice of Kofi. Can I see it?" She begged.

"No." The superstar answered sternly. "Not until it's finished. I want it to be a surprise."

"Please?" She repeated.

"No."

"Okay." She pouted and Punk smiled.

"It'll be done soon enough." He told her. _I wonder what it looks like? _AJ thought with a smile. "I'll go get the other boxes." Punk said then ventured back downstairs.

AJ unpacked all of her things, she mostly brought clothes. She hung them up neatly in the closet and placed them nice and folded in the dresser drawers, and even straightened up CM Punk's clothes while she was at it. Once she was finished putting her clothes away, she hung up some pictures of she and Punk, giving the room a nice homey, somewhat feminine touch. Finally, everything was unpacked and put into place.

"I like the house." AJ said quietly as she and CM Punk sat on the king size bed that they would now share. "It's nice."

"I was worried you wouldn't like it here, so I'm glad." Punk replied with a grin, then grabbed AJ's hand and squeezed it gently. "You hungry?" Punk asked knowing that the two hadn't eaten all day.

"A little." AJ answered, but her stomach growled at the mentioning of food.

"Pizza okay?" He asked and AJ nodded.

"Pepperoni please." AJ said and Punk pulled out his phone to order the pizza. AJ surprisingly at three pieces while Punk only ate two. Once they were finished, Punk put the leftover pizza in the fridge. "Do you mind if I shower?" AJ asked hesitantly.

"Not at all." Punk answered with a shake of his head. "Take your time. This is your house now too, okay?" He said with a slight smile, trying to make AJ as comfortable as possible.

"Right." AJ said slowly with a grin then went to peck CM Punk on the lips. "I'll try to hurry so we can go to bed." AJ said then slowly made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Don't rush yourself." Punk called out

* * *

CM Punk cleaned up the kitchen before he trudged back upstairs to the bedroom he now shared with AJ. He paused in front of the bathroom door, listening to the sound of running water and he heard AJ humming. _She must be happy, _he thought with a smile to himself, then walked past the bathroom door to the bedroom and collapsed in the bed from exhaustion.

He laid there only for a few moments until he heard AJ's voice calling for him. "Punk!" She yelled from the bathroom. He hurriedly got out of bed and half ran to the bathroom. He burst through the door.

"What's wrong? Are you having the baby?" The straight edge asked, and heard AJ giggle as she pulled open the shower curtain so Punk could see her.

His green eyes widened at the sight of her. Her body was wet, dripping with water, and she seemed to glow in no light. Punk admired her curves. Even though she was almost six months pregnant, s_he was gorgeous._

"No I just need your help." The petite girl answered, her face flushing pink.

"With what?" Punk asked as he closed the bathroom door.

"Well, I can't really reach my back to wash it so I was wondering if you could..." She said, obviously embarrassed about the situation.

"Uh, sure AJ." Punk replied awkwardly and began to take off his clothes then stepped into the warm shower behind AJ. _Get ahold of yourself, _Punk told himself. _This shouldn't be awkward, you've been intimate before._ And then CM Punk realized that this was the first time he and AJ had really been exposed to each other since the one night stand. He lathered some soap up on his hands and began to massage the tiny girl's back; he felt her relax at his touch.

"Thank you." AJ said softly then turned around to face Punk. She stepped up on her tip toes to peck Punk on the lips, and he felt himself growing erect. "Can you take me to bed?" AJ whispered against his lips. _She really wanted this._

"Are you sure?" The straight edge asked and AJ nodded. _She really really wanted this._

"Yes." She replied and the two got out of the shower and Punk delicately wrapped a towel around AJ and then around himself. He scooped AJ up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, she giggled as he laid her down.

"I love you." Punk said.

"I love you too." AJ breathed, and for the first time since the one night stand the two made love.

_Breath after breath, touch after touch, kiss after kiss, moan after moan, until the two lovers were completely spent._

Later that night, CM Punk lay in bed with AJ's sleeping form beside him. He watched her and just couldn't believe that this wonderful person was his.

Punk decided that tonight was the night, and it would be a perfect time to carry out his plan. He opened up the night table drawer only to pull out the simple sleek engagement ring he bought the last week. He carefully slipped it on to AJ's small ring finger and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He murmured then tightened his hold on the former diva and tried to fall asleep.

_Tomorrow I'll ask her to marry me,_ CM Punk thought.


	19. Commitment

CM Punk woke up first the next morning, partly from nerves, with AJ sleeping soundly beside him. He took a moment to admire the pretty petite girl, staring at her naked body. He then got out of bed gently, careful not to wake up AJ, and pulled on a pair of shorts. He decided that he would cook AJ breakfast today since he was planning to propose to her. Punk then headed downstairs to the kitchen leaving AJ laying undisturbed.

* * *

AJ woke up grasping the empty sheets she lay in. _Where's Punk? _She thought but then smelled bacon coming from downstairs. _Aw, _AJ thought. _He's cooking for me_. She sat up and stretched, feeling a morning headache coming on, and then blushed realizing she was still naked from last night's events. She crawled out of bed slowly then got dressed, pulling on some sweat pants and one of CM Punk's shirts. Feeling a little sluggish, she crawled back into bed and decided to wait for Punk to come back upstairs.

* * *

CM Punk stood in front of the kitchen stove making bacon and eggs for AJ. Once it was finished he put the food neatly on a tray and poured her a glass of milk, then headed upstairs to AJ. He soon emerged through the bedroom door, carrying her breakfast on the tray.

"You're up." He said with a genuine smile as he took in his girlfriend's sluggish demeanor and cute bed head. She yawned and Punk thought that she look absolutely adorable in the morning.

"Yeah." AJ answered quietly with a smile.

"How are you feeling today?" Punk asked as he shut the bedroom door.

"Oh, you know. Just having headaches." AJ replied. "Did you cook for me?" She asked, turning her attention to the tray of food that CM Punk was carrying. He chuckled.

"Sure did." Punk said._ She still hasn't noticed the ring_ _yet_, Punk thought to himself. "I hope you like eggs." Punk said smiling sheepishly as he sat the tray of food down beside AJ. Punk then sat down beside her watching her every move, hoping she'd notice the engagement ring soon.

* * *

Finally, it happened. AJ went to pick up the glass of milk and she froze. _What is this?_ She thought as her eyes grew wide with wonder. She stared at the engagement ring and memorized everything about it. It was simple and sleek; gold with a single pink stone. _Punk knew just always what to get her._ Her brown eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"P-Punk." She whispered. "What is it?" AJ asked as she continued to look down at the ring on her left hand and how it sparkled. CM Punk chuckled at her reaction and AJ looked deep into his emerald eyes.

"Marry me." He said simply. _Oh my God,_ she thought.

"Now?" AJ asked, her plump bottom lip quivering. "Before the baby is born?"

"We'll figure out the details later." Punk said pushing her question aside. "Just say yes!" He replied. AJ remained silent, for she was in shock. She couldn't even process the rambled thoughts racing through her head.

"I-" She started but was cut off.

"Marry me AJ." Punk whispered as he grabbed AJ's hand, squeezing it. "We can be a family." He said. "Just you, me, and baby Phillip." And a tear ran down AJ's tanned cheek. She nodded.

"I would _love to marry you_." The petite girl answered as the tears flowed steadily now.

* * *

The straight edge let out a joyous laugh and grasped his _fiance's_ face in his calloused hands and kissed her fiercely, showing AJ just how happy she made him.

"I love you." CM Punk said in between sloppy kisses.

"I love you too." AJ giggled. The newly engaged couple continued to kiss until AJ pulled away from Punk with a sharp gasp. Her brunette eyebrows knitted together as she held her stomach in what seemed to be in pain.

"What is it?" Punk asked with panic laced in his voice as he place his big hand on top of AJ's.

"I think baby Phillip just kicked!" AJ exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. It was quiet for a moment until she gasped again. "Oh! He did it again!" She yelled then rubbed her stomach. The tiny girl then grabbed Punk's hand and put it in a specific spot on her tummy. "Feel it?"

Punk waited for a moment and his eyes lit up in wonder as he felt the quick flutter.

"Oh my God." He whispered. "I felt it!"

"He's happy." AJ cooed. "He's happy that we're together."


	20. It's Perfect

AJ and CM Punk lounged lazily on the sofa in their Chicago home. AJ, mindlessly flipping through the channels on the t.v. set when all of a sudden there was a loud knock at the front door.

"Can you get that?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." CM Punk said as he pushed himself off the sofa and went to answer the door.

"We're here!" Kaitlyn yelled as Punk opened the door.

"Kaitlyn? Oh my gosh!" AJ exclaimed as she too got off the couch to answer the door. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she saw Kaitlyn and Layla standing in the doorway. Kaitlyn smiled.

"Well, your fiancé called us and told us about little baby Phillip so we decided to bring you some gifts." Kaitlyn explained excitedly.

"We have food and presents so you better let us in!" Layla said playfully and she and Kaitlyn walked into the Chicago home.

"Nice place you got here." Kaitlyn said looking around the house. "Punk you have to leave." She ordered. AJ laughed.

"It's my house." He argued.

"Doesn't matter. Lay and I want some alone time with AJ. You've stolen her away from us." Kaitlyn retorted. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"But I have a present too." He said, trying to convince the stubborn two toned blonde. All the while AJ was standing there trying to stifle her giggles.

"You can give it to her later. Now leave." Kaitlyn huffed and CM Punk gave up with a sigh.

"Alright." He said then walked over to kiss AJ on the cheek. "I guess I'll be back later." He murmured then headed for the door.

"I thought he'd never leave." Kaitlyn said with a smile then nudged AJ with her elbow. "I missed you dude." She said and AJ returned the smile.

"I missed you too AJ. The diva locker room just isn't the same." Layla said pulling in the petite girl for a hug.

"I missed you guys too. How are things?" AJ asked._ I really miss it there_, she added in her mind.

"Ugh, same old crap." Kaitlyn answered as the girls sat down on one of the sofas. AJ was really happy to have some girl time, in all honestly she was beginning to feel stir crazy from being in the house with CM Punk for so long.

"So, how far along are you?" The British diva asked and AJ smiled at the question. She loved talking about baby Phillip.

"I'm six and a half months." AJ replied and rubbed the top of her tummy.

"Really?" Layla asked. "But you're so big!" She exclaimed. AJ laughed.

"Yeah Phillip's a big boy."

"God Lay. Way to be rude." Kaitlyn joked and Layla blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry AJ." Layla apologized.

"You guys said you brought food?" AJ said changing the subject. "Because I am starving!" She said and the girls laughed at her bluntness.

"The food and presents are in the car." Kaitlyn said. "I'll go get it."

Laughter and memories were shared as AJ, Kaitlyn, and Layla ate the food. AJ was in such a good mood. Punk had to have planned this and AJ was glad that he did. She had missed her diva friends. Once they finished eating, AJ opened her gifts. It was mostly clothes and diapers since the divas really didn't know what to get.

"Thanks for the stuff guys. I hear babies grow out of clothes real quick." AJ told them.

"Well then, if you ever want to go baby shopping I'm your girl!" Layla said.

"Thanks Lay." The spitfire thanked. "Are you guys going to come see me in the hospital once Phillip is born?" She asked.

"Well duh!" Kaitlyn yelled. "You know baby Phillip has to know who his Auntie Kaitlyn is!" Kaitlyn exclaimed and AJ let out a giggle, then yawned.

"Are you tired?" Layla asked. AJ nodded and sent them an apologetic smile. "We'll go." Layla offered.

"But I don't want you to!" AJ laughed.

"We'll see you soon. Plus you need your rest." Kaitlyn said as she hugged AJ.

"I love you guys. Thanks for coming." AJ said as she hugged Layla too and showed them to the door. She sighed once her friends were gone and then smiled. CM Punk was such a sweetheart to her. The former diva then trudged upstairs so she could take a nap.

* * *

CM Punk was just leaving the gym, for he had been there all day due to Kaitlyn, AJ's stubborn friend. Punk was excited because once he got home he could show AJ the nursery today. It was finally done.

He arrived home withing 20 minutes and walked into a dark house. _She must be sleeping_, he thought referring to AJ. Punk spotted the gifts in te living room and figured he should put them in the nursery with all the other stuff for baby Phillip. Once he put everything away he went into the bedroom in search for AJ. He smiled at her sleeping form.

"AJ wake up." He said as he gently tapped her shoulder. She stirred slightly then sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked groggy.

"I don't know, almost dark though." Punk answered. "I want to show you something.

"What?" AJ asked curiously as she sat up in bed.

"The nursery is finished." CM Punk said and AJ's brown eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked and Punk grabbed her hand to lead her down the hallway.

"Close your eyes." He ordered and AJ did so. Punk opened the door slowly and pulled AJ inside. "Open them." He said and flipped on the light switch. AJ gasped, her eyes immediately filling with tears.

The nursery was a comely sight. The walls were a soft baby blue color with white trim, there was a white plush carpet and a darker blue throw rug placed in the middle of the small room. A crib was assembled with yellow sheets and assortments of stuffed animals neatly. There was also a dresser that matched the crib, with a framed picture of CM Punk and AJ on it, and in the corner of the room there was a matching toy chest and rocking chair. The atmosphere of the room was just right.

"It's perfect." She uttered as she looked around the room. "I love it."


	21. Surprises

"I wish you didn't have to leave." AJ whined.

"It's only for a few days." CM Punk said as he was packing a bag. He was catching a flight for an autograph signing. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" He asked.

"I should be fine Punk." AJ explained with a smile. _He worries too much, _she thought. But Punk had every right to be worried. AJ was seven months pregnant right now and anything could happen.

"Alright then. I'm off." Punk said as he shouldered his duffel bag then bent down to kiss AJ, then bent down to kiss her stomach. She giggled at the touch.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I know." The straight edge said. "I love you too." He said then headed downstairs to the front door. _I'm going to be so bored now,_ AJ thought as she flopped down on the bed and grabbed her old gameboy.

* * *

Later, when CM Punk arrived to the location of the autograph signing he met up with other superstars and divas. Of course Kaitlyn was there. There was an eerie silence about the place as if something terrible had happened. Punk knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey Punk." Kaitlyn said with a nod.

"What's going on?" Punk asked and Kaitlyn pulled him away from the other WWE wrestlers.

"You know Goatface?" The two toned blonde asked referring to Daniel Bryan. "He _overdosed_." She said. _What?_

"He's _dead_?" The straight edge asked and Kaitlyn only nodded. Punk was simply at a loss for words. _Should I call AJ? _He thought and decided that he should call her. "Thanks for letting me know." He said and walked away so he could have some privacy. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed AJ's number.

* * *

AJ was lying in bed flipping through television channels; baby Phillip kicking up a storm, when all of a sudden her phone rang. She got up to grab it and saw that it was CM Punk. _Yay._

"Hello?" She answered the phone with a smile.

"AJ, I have bad news." Punk spoke on the other line. AJ's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked frightened.

"I'm fine... It's just Daniel." The superstar said quietly. "He overdosed." He continued and AJ was silent. _Oh God._ "Did you know he was on drugs?" Punk asked.

"Y-yeah." AJ barely managed. "After I l-left him..." And it was silent for a moment. "Oh my God Punk. This is all my fault." She said tearing up.

"AJ don't you do that." Punk scolded harshly.

"If I would've stayed with him, he wouldn't have done drugs!" AJ wailed, blaming herself.

"But you didn't love him, and he didn't love you. Doing drugs was his own choice." Punk convinced and AJ sighed, pondering on the straight edge's words. She did love Daniel, but it wasn't the right kind of love. CM Punk was right, like always.

"You're right... I'm sorry."

"Are you going to be okay?" Punk asked comfortingly. "Should I come home?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." AJ said forcing a smile into her voice.

"Okay. I'll see you in two days." Punk said then hung up. AJ crawled back into bed and cried herself to sleep. Even though Daniel had done some bad things, AJ would never wish death upon anyone. _It was his own fault for doing drugs_.

Later that night when it was dark, AJ gasped and woke up to a sharp pain in her stomach. _It's probably baby Phillip kicking, _she thought and rolled over then tried to go back to sleep. But the sharp ache wouldn't go away, and it seemed to worsen over time. It was at the point where the petite girl was now wincing in pain. _Am I having contractions? _AJ asked herself then decided it would be best to call CM Punk. She fumbled around in the dark room until she finally found her phone then dialed Punk's number. AJ was extremely worried that she was, in fact, going into labor. It was too early. _Seven months? _

"Pick up Punk!" AJ whispered to herself then hissed in pain again.

"Hello?" CM Punk asked sleepily. "AJ what's wrong?"

Another sharp pain.

"Punk... I think I might be having contractions." She told him carefully.

"Already?" Punk asked.

Another sharp pain, and just then a warm liquid oozed out between her legs.

"I think my water just broke..." She said trying to stay calm, but her voice wavered and she started crying. "I need you..."

"AJ listen-"

"I can't do this without you Punk!" She yelled, sobbing into the phone. "I'm not strong or calm like you... _I really need you._"

"AJ listen!" He said harshly and the spitfire tried to quiet her sobs. "You need to call a cab, then call Dr. Bee and go to the hospital." Punk said calmly. "You will be fine."

"But, I want you to see the birth of our son."

"And I will see it. I'm on my way to an airport now. Now I'm going to hang up and you need to call Dr. Bee." The straight edge said and AJ shook her head.

"Please don't hang up. I'm scared Punk. It's too early, I'm only seven months..." She pleaded as more tears fell and she winced in pain again from the contractions.

"AJ you have to hang up. If you trust me, and you love me, everything will be fine." CM Punk said, he was so good at staying calm.

"O-okay." AJ said getting out of bed carefully.

"I'll be with you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Try to hurry." AJ said then hung up. She hurriedly dialed Dr. Bee's number and the doctor immediately picked up.

"Miss. April, what is it?" She asked in that southern drawl of hers.

"My water just broke."


	22. New Life

AJ was now at the hospital in a delivery room with Dr. Bee. Clad in a thin hospital gown, she was prepped and ready for birth. Her contractions were almost eight minutes apart, but she was only four centimeters dilated. AJ still had a few more hours to go, and CM Punk still wasn't here. AJ was beginning to get worried. She didn't want to give birth to _their _son without him.

"Alright, let's check you again." Dr. Bee said as she gently pressed on AJ's pregnant tummy gently. AJ still flinched at the small amount of pressure. Dr. Bee had a quizzical expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked fearful, afraid something had messed up.

"It feels like the baby is upside down..." Dr. Bee said slowly as she moved her hands around AJ's abdomen.

"Is that... Bad?" The petite former diva asked curiously.

"If he doesn't turn by the time you're ten centimeters, we'll have to do an emergency c-section." She said calmly.

"Okay." AJ replied and her eyes began to fill with tears as she felt another contraction coming on. She gripped the hospital bed sheets tightly and held her breath. She really needed CM Punk at these moments.

"April, honey. You have to breathe." Dr. Bee guided. AJ nodded and inhaled deeply. Dr. Bee nodded in encouragement, an apologetic look written in her eyes. "Hang in there honey." Dr. Bee coaxed. AJ mentally groaned. This was agonizing.

"I'm sorry." AJ said as she continued to progress through her contraction.

Two hours passed, then two turned into three. No sign of CM Punk and AJ was now six centimeters dilated. Nothing had changed, baby Phillip was still upside down.

"You're progressing quite quickly for your first pregnancy." Dr. Bee mused, and AJ nodded her contraction coming back rather sharply, now only four minutes apart.

Another hour passed and she was nine centimeters dilated. _Almost there._ But Phillip was still upside down and CM Punk hadn't showed either. AJ's contractions were extremely painful, and back to back now. AJ was proud of herself though, for she hadn't used any pain relieving drugs.

"Is he ready?" She asked the doctor.

"Still breech. We'll get the operating room ready." Dr. Bee said as she grabbed her pager, ordering people to prepare the OR. She pulled up the rails on AJ's hospital bed. "Just relax April. Everything will be fine." Dr. Bee coaxed.

"No. We have to wait." AJ protested. "I can't have Phillip until Punk comes!"

"April, we can't wait. It's not possible." Dr. Bee answered. AJ nodded, understanding her protests failed.

"Okay." She mumbled, just hoping and praying CM Punk would come soon. AJ tried to hold in her tears as Dr. Bee wheeled her hospital bed to the operating room.

The doctor had AJ prepped and ready for her c-section in a matter of minutes.

"Ready?" Dr. Bee asked.

"Yeah." AJ whispered, but she was secretly afraid. Afraid of the early birth. _Seven months._ Afraid of CM Punk not being here. _Alone._ Afraid of the pain. _Hurt_.

AJ lay still under the blinding bright lights of the OR. The operating team had numbed her so she wouldn't feel her stomach being penetrated and cut open. The air smelled of blood, and the smell made AJ queasy. Good thing there was a screen in front of her, or else she might have become nauseated. It took 20 minutes, tops, and AJ heard a soft cry echo throughout the small operating room. _My baby,_ she thought with happiness.

"Here's your baby boy!" Dr. Bee exclaimed and held up baby Phillip for AJ to see. The spitfire couldn't really make out any facial features because he was covered in amniotic fluid and blood. Phillip was tiny though. _If only Punk could be here._

"Phillip." AJ whispered as her eyes blurred with tears. Dr. Bee then handed Phillip to a nurse who took him out of the OR. "Where are they taking him?" AJ demanded as the operating team was finishing the c-section.

"He's premature." Dr. Bee answered. "He'll need to be tested for birth defects and such."

Once the operation was done, AJ was taken to a recovery hospital room where she could rest.

"I want to see my baby." AJ whispered to Dr. Bee just as she was about to leave.

"You should probably get your rest." The doctor answered and left. AJ sighed heavily. She then closed her eyes and tried to sleep while her mind was focused on CM Punk.

* * *

"My fiancé! She's in labor!" CM Punk yelled as he clashed through the hospital doors. He hurriedly made his way to the receptionist table. "Please help me." He said panicky.

"Sir, please try to stay calm. We will help you to the best of our ability. What's her name?" The female receptionist asked.

"April Mendez." Punk answered quickly, and ran a hand through his hair. _I've never been this nervous in my life, _he thought exhausted. His heart was beating a mile a minute.

"She's in a recovery room." The receptionist answered as she eyed the computer screen.

"I missed it..." Punk whispered. "I missed the birth of _my first son_."

"I could take you to see him, if you'd like?"

"Please?" The straight edge begged and the receptionist led him to the maternity ward of te hospital, and left him alone.

"Good luck." She said. CM Punk squinted, looking through the window in search for his baby. There were so many.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked popping her head out of a door.

"My son..." Punk said.

"Last name?"

"Mine is Brooks, hers is Mendez." He answered and the nurse nodded.

"Brooks-Mendez baby. Got it." She said as she grabbed a clipboard and searched for the names. Her face gave a mesh of an expression. "Your son seems to be in neonatal intensive care..." She told him. "You should probably be with the mother right now."

"Okay." CM Punk answered, nodding in understandment. Baby Phillip was premature, so something could be wrong.

CM Punk walked through the large hospital in search for AJ's room. He felt like crying, and he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. _I missed the birth of my first son, and now there might be something wrong with him? I'm such a fuck up, _Punk thought. _I can't do anything right. _

Finally he found AJ's room and he stepped in quietly inside. AJ was sleeping and Punk noted she looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, and she was coated in a layer of sweat. _I should have been here._

"Well howdy!" Dr. Bee said. She was watching AJ sleep. The straight edge forced a smile.

"How'd everything go?" He asked and Dr. Bee told him everything.


	23. Family

AJ woke up the next morning extremely sore and quite annoyed, she still hadn't got to see baby Phillip yet. The small girl carefully rolled over, so she wouldn't hurt herself, and spotted CM Punk sound asleep in an uncomfortable chair beside her hospital bed. _At least he was here._

"Punk..." AJ called out in a hoarse voice. His eyelids gently fluttered open.

"Don't hate me." He whispered; an aching of pain in his voice as he reached his hand towards AJ. AJ's eyebrows only knitted together in confusion.

"I don't." She said softly and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it gently, savoring the feeling of skin on skin contact.

"Did you get to see him?" CM Punk asked her, referring to Phillip.

"No..."

" said once they get him checked out, they'll bring him to us." He told AJ and she nodded.

"What if there's something wrong with him?" She asked fearfully. Punk gave her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine." Punk said to the former diva. AJ then smiled at her fiancé.

"Come kiss me." AJ demanded with a sweet grin, and Punk did so, pecking the petite girl firmly on the lips.

"Dr. Bee said you did great. I'm sorry I missed it." CM Punk apologized yet again. "There were so many delayed flights. I just couldn't be here on time."

"It's okay. You're here now, and that's all that matters." AJ soothed as she stroked CM Punk's cheek, feeling the slight stubble of his beard. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery for Mommy and Daddy!" Dr. Bee announced as she opened the door to the room, wheeling a hospital baby bed in front of her. Punk's breath caught in his throat. It was his son. "Baby Phillip Jack Brooks Jr." She said and AJ's brown eyes were filling with tears already.

"You can hold him first." AJ whispered to Punk and he nodded slowly. They had waited for this moment, and now it felt all too like a dream.

CM Punk carefully scooped up the tiny five-pound, clad in hospital hat and blanket baby, and cradled it in his arms. Phillip's eyes were closed, as he was sleeping, and his plump AJ-like lips were slightly parted as he breathed. He looked just like CM Punk. AJ smiled as she watched her son and her fiancé. Punk looked perfect with a baby in his tattooed arms.

"There seems to be absolutely nothing wrong with Phillip." Dr. Bee revealed.

"Really?" Asked AJ with surprise.

"Perfectly healthy, just a little underweight. But that's nothing some special baby formula won't fix." The doctor said and CM Punk and AJ had the most brilliant smiles on their faces. "He's a very pretty baby." Dr. Bee complimented.

"Oh, thank you." AJ said with a slight blush.

"We'll I'll leave y'all alone now. Just feed the little thing when he wakes up, 'kay?" Dr. Bee said and left the room.

"He looks like me." Punk said as he handed the little bundle of joy to AJ.

"He does!" She exclaimed and then removed Phillip's hat, revealing tufts of dark brunette hair. She stroked it with her fingertips, it was soft.

"I love you AJ." Punk said and kissed AJ's forehead.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed baby Phillip's forehead, he smelled like powder.

To AJ, Phillip was more than just their child. He was a symbol of their love; a love that progressed and became stronger over time. He brought CM Punk and AJ together. _It was unity._

"Can I hold him again?" The straight edge superstar asked eagerly. AJ nodded with a sweet smile and handed the baby back to Punk. _He's going to be such a great dad, _AJ thought comely. Punk smiled as he watched Phillip yawn; his lips forming an O shape. Then ever so slowly Phillip's eyes fluttered open. They were slightly green with flecks of gray. _CM Punk's eyes._ "His eyes are green..." Punk mused as he showed AJ.

"I was hoping he'd have your eyes." AJ told him as she stared down at her son.

"He's awake. Want to feed him?" Punk asked and AJ nodded. The superstar then grabbed one of the bottles that Dr. Bee left and handed it to AJ, along with the baby. AJ cradled Phillip in her arms and gently forced the nipple into his mouth.

"There you go." She cooed to him as he sucked greedily. Punk watched in wonder, and amazement; it was a learning process.

"Did I tell you I love you?" Punk asked playfully. AJ let out a giggle.

"Yes you have." She replied. Once Phillip was finished eating, AJ burped him and he fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Later that night CM Punk sat beside AJ's bed in the uncomfortable chair. AJ was already asleep, but Punk was restless. He was too excited so he watched AJ sleep. Her chest arose and fell with each breath and she snored occasionally. Punk smiled when she snored, he thought it was cute.

Just then a soft cry rang throughout the small hospital recovery room.

_"Waaa!" _It was Phillip. Punk then got up and scooped baby Phillip into his arms. _First night on the job, _he thought with a smile. He then shushed and rocked the babe gently.

"Shh. You don't want to wake up Mommy, do you?" He cooed to the innocent infant. Phillip smiled a toothless grin and let out a barely audible coo. "You're probably hungry aren't you?" Punk asked then grabbed a baby bottle and started to feed Phillip. He then looked over to AJ, she was still sleeping. Good thing Phillip didn't wake her up, after all she needed her rest.

But when CM Punk turned his back to AJ, she smiled in happiness because she was secretly watching him.


	24. Back Home

"We're home baby Phillip!" AJ announced as she and CM Punk stepped through the door of their Chicago home. CM Punk was carrying Phillip's blue car seat and matching diaper bag, AJ was still slightly sore. Phillip's green eyes were wide with excitement.

"I think he likes it." Punk said as he shut the door sat Phillip's car seat and bag on the couch. AJ giggled.

"Could you get him out and change him?" She asked. "He's probably hungry too. I'll make him a bottle." AJ said and headed to the kitchen to ready Phillip's bottle. CM Punk unbuckled Phillip and got him out of the car seat. Punk smiled at his son who was clad in an _In Punk We Trust _onesie, some gray sweatpants, and some tiny baby converse, which of course was AJ's choice. "Can you feed him while I shower?" AJ asked.

"Sure, take your time." Punk answered as he grabbed the bottle from AJ. AJ then headed upstairs to the bathroom, glad she could finally shower after being in the hospital for four days.

"Once she was done in the shower, she put on some most comfortable pajamas because she was still sore from her c-section. Then she headed back downstairs.

"AJ!" She heard Kaitlyn yell as soon as she reached the bottom step.

"Kait?" AJ asked confused. "What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"I came to kidnap your baby, now hand him over" The blond said and the petite AJ laughed. CM Punk, who was still holding Phillip laughed too. "Can I hold him?" Kaitlyn asked as she stared down at baby Phillip. Punk nodded and gave the babe to Kaitlyn. "Oh he's so cute!" She gushed. His green eyes looked up at her in wonder. "I'm your Auntie Kaitlyn!" She cooed to him and Phillip smiled a toothless grin.

"You look good with a baby Kaitlyn." Punk teased and AJ laughed.

"Yeah right." Kaitlyn scoffed. "I'm never having kids, I'll just borrow yours." She joked.

* * *

Later that night CM Punk had volunteered to put baby Phillip to sleep, so AJ could get to bed earlier.

Punk was in the nursery rocking little Phillip to sleep. He absolutely adored being a father. To CM Punk, it came natural; a God-given gift to parent a child. _His own flesh and blood._

Once he got Phillip to sleep he laid the infant in the crib and clicked on the baby monitor. Punk then went back to the bedroom. The lights were turned low and AJ was in bed. The straight edge then turned on the second baby monitor then crawled in bed behind AJ.

"Did you get him to sleep?" AJ asked softly before snuggling up to Punk.

"Yeah it was easy." He answered with a smile. AJ smiled back.

"We make a pretty good team."


	25. A Wedding

"This is it..." AJ whispered to herself as she stare into a floor length mirror.

_Today was CM Punk and AJ's wedding day._

AJ exhaled a deep breath and grabbed the sides of her white sparkly gown as she studied her appearance in the mirror. Kaitlyn had done her hair and make up, and it looked nice. The petite girl smiled and watched her reflection in the mirror; she was practically glowing. _Today is going to be the best day ever, _AJ thought happily. _Well except Phillip's birthday._

The couple was having a traditional wedding, of course inside a church, with all their friends from the WWE. All of a sudden Kaitlyn, the maid of honor bursted through the door holding a six month old, tuxedo clad baby Phillip.

"Is the bride to be ready yet?" The blond asked AJ chipperly. Kaitlyn was wearing a black strapless dress since she was the maid of honor. The other girls would be wearing a lustful red color.

"I'm ready."AJ answered with a sweet grin.

* * *

CM Punk adjusted his bow tie as he looked at himself in the long mirror. There was a strong happy aura about him today, for he just couldn't wait to be AJ's husband. She would finally be his, not that she already wasn't.

"You ready man?" Kofi Kingston, the best man, asked as he peeped his head through the dressing room door.

"I've been ready." Punk answered honestly as he made his way to the front of the church to stand by the priest, waving to all his co-workers in the process. He was glad so many people showed up to the wedding.

"I assume you're ready to begin?" The male priest asked.

"Of course." The straight edge answered and soon the benches in the church were completely filled with superstars and divas from the WWE roster. Hell, even Vince McMahon was there to escort AJ down the aisle. Then a piano began to play and Kofi made his way down the carpeted aisle with Kaityn with linked arms. After them it was Layla and Alex Riley, the Natalya and Zack Ryder, and lastly Eve and Sheamus.

Finally it was the big moment. The bride's traditional march played throughout the church and everyone stood up. Punk's breath caught in his throat as soon as he lay eyes upon AJ.

She was wearing a long wavy strapless gown. It was very form-fitting to her petite frame, and sparkly. Her chocolate waves of hair cascaded over her shoulders and it bounced with every step she took. The veil was lacy and shimmering in the light, and it splayed down her back beautifully. And lastly, instead of a bouquet of flowers, she held their tuxedo clad son Phillip and carried him down the aisle with her. AJ's eyes shined and the lovely smile never left her lips.

CM Punk couldn't believe that this day had finally came, and that this was actually happening. It was so dream-like and unreal. _She looks beautiful, _he thought comely.

* * *

Of course there were hushed awes as AJ walked down that aisle with Phillip. The petite former diva studied CM Punk as she walked to the arch. He seemed to be glowing with radiance, and she would've skipped down that aisle if it would have got her to him faster. But unfortunately, skipping down the aisle wasn't traditional.

Finally she reached him, and he grabbed her small free hand, while her other hand held six month old Phillip.

"Hi." AJ whispered to Punk and the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the unification of these two individuals, Phillip Brooks and April Mendez." The priest started. "It has been a rocky road for these two, but love had overpowered them and love came out strong." He said and AJ was already crying, because every single word the priest uttered was true. Punk smiled and wiped away her tears, while the priest continued to read his scripture.

* * *

In about an hour, the ceremony was over and CM Punk led AJ and everyone else to a large fellowship hall where a wedding reception would be held. There would be dancing, alcohol, and food. Once everyone ate dinner they were free to do whatever. Punk spotted AJ talking to Kaitlyn while Sheamus was holding baby Phillip. He made his way over to her and scooped her up bridal style. She giggled.

"Have I told you that you look extremely beautiful tonight?" CM Punk asked playfully.

"No, but thank you _husband._" AJ replied blushing.

"You're welcome _wife._" He replied.

"Kait and Sheamus offered to watch Phillip tonight so we can have some alone time." She added as her blush only darkened.

"Thanks." CM Punk said to them as he carried AJ to the middle of the dance floor, and the two engaged in a customary first dance.

"I love you." AJ whispered before a tender kiss.

"I love you too." Punk replied kissing her back. "I'm glad we're together." He added.

"Me too." She said.

_It wasn't a mistake, _CM Punk thought. _It will never be a mistake._


	26. One Year

There was peace in the Chicago home of CM Punk and AJ as birds chirped in the early morning hours. CM Punk sighed and rolled over in the big king size bed he shared with his wife AJ. _His amazing wife_.

They haven't been married long, but AJ belonged to Punk. They were so happy together, it was like they were meant to be. It was a blissful marriage and they worked wonderful together as a team. He still couldn't believe that all this happiness, his wife, and his family came from a careless one night stand. But he didn't regret a thing, and he never would.

He rolled over only to be enveloped by AJ's heavenly vanilla scent. His green eyes fluttered open and he saw that AJ was still sleeping. Punk then closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep but then he remembered that today was a very special day.

Today was baby Phillip's very first birthday.

CM Punk hopped out of bed carefully not to jostle or wake up AJ and went to the nursery down the hall. The door creaked lightly as he pushed the it open, but luckily baby Phillip was wide awake already.

That baby looked more and more like CM Punk as time passed. His green eyes shined as he grinned in happiness and his dark brunette hair was grown out so it covered his ears. Of course baby Phillip had Punk's big ears. The only way he looked liked AJ was his lips.

"Da!" The toddler yelled then smiled at Punk. Punk only chuckled at the babe's three tooth grin.

"How's my little man today?" Punk asked as he lifted the baby out of the crib. _Is he getting heavier? _The straight edge thought as he cocked an eyebrow. Boy was Phillip chubby! Phillip only giggled and clapped his hands because he couldn't reply to Punk's question. He only knew a few simple words. "Do you know what today is?" Punk cooed to the toddler.

"No no." Phillip replied as he shook his head quickly and grabbed Punk's bearded face. Punk chuckled.

"It's your birthday silly boy!" Punk yelled and Phillip giggled. "Can you say birthday?" The straight edge asked his son and Phillip raised an eyebrow looking confused.

"_Burfda?" _Phillip said puzzled as he tried to say the word, but then realized he couldn't. "No no." He said smiling at Punk. Punk only laughed at the infant's attempt.

"That's okay." The superstar said as he ruffled baby Phillip's hair. "Let's go wake up mommy." CM Punk said as he carried Phillip to the master bedroom where AJ was sleeping. He then set the babe down beside AJ in the bed. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping_, Punk thought as he watched Phillip touch AJ's shoulder.

"Ma!" Phillip yelled as he grabbed AJ's face. Punk chuckled at his son.

"Wake her up." He encouraged and Phillip nodded.

* * *

AJ rolled over as she felt something small grab her face.

"Ma! Up!" She heard and she knew immediately that it was her son baby Philip. _Punk must have got him_, she thought as she rolled over to face her son and husband.

"Morning." CM Punk greeted as AJ opened her big brown eyes.

"Good morning." She replied smiling but then heard Phillip yell again.

"Ma!" He yelled and AJ giggled.

"Yes I see you." She cooed to him. "How is my sweets today?" She asked as she poked Phillip's chubby tummy. Phillip giggled as he laid down in the bed beside his mom.

"Ma sleep?" He asked and AJ smiled. Baby Phillip was so smart for his age.

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Punk asked as he kissed AJ on the forehead. AJ shook her head.

"Look how big he's gotten... Remember when he was only five pounds?" AJ laughed as tears welled up in her eyes. _Don't cry_, she told herself as she remembered all the firsts that she and Punk had with baby Phillip. They had potty trained him, taught him to walk, and taught him how to say simple small words. AJ was so mad when Phillip had said dad instead of mom for his first word.

"Yeah." Punk said. "I still remember that day in the hospital like it was yesterday." He continued and all of a sudden baby Phillip jumped up.

"Juice!" He yelled and AJ laughed.

"Are you thirsty honey?" She cooed and the baby nodded. "Let's go get some breakfast." AJ muttered as she picked up Phillip and made her way to the kitchen and sat Phillip in his chair to eat some soft foods for breakfast.

"AJ?" Punk called as he followed her down the stairs.

"Yeah?" She replied as she got Phillip's cereal down from one of the small kitchen cabinets.

"I'm gonna get ready and go pick up Phillip's birthday cake." He told her and she nodded.

"Alright." She answered. "Come kiss me before you go!" The spitfire ordered and Punk smiled as he made his way to the kitchen and pressed his pierced lips to AJ's. She would never get tired of his kisses. They always made her heart flutter.

"I love you." Punk said as he left to get the cake. AJ smiled as she put some cereal down on the tray of Phillip's chair.

"Ma!" Phillip said giggling and AJ laughed.

"Aw, does my baby want a kiss too?" She asked playfully and pecked the toddler on his chubby flushed cheek. Phillip kicked his feet in joy and began eating his breakfast. Meanwhile AJ had to set up and clean for Phillip's birthday party. Today was going to be tiring.


	27. Happy Birthday

"Stop moving Phillip!" AJ scolded her now one year old son as she tried to dress him. Phillip only giggled and kept rolling around in the crib. CM Punk was still out getting Phillip's birthday cake while AJ was facing the challenge of getting the infant dressed. _Why is it so hard? _The spitfire thought as she tried to hold her son still. He was going to look so handsome once he was ready. AJ was dressing him in some dark baby jeans, a button up top, and of course some tiny black converse that matched her own. Finally he seemed to stop rolling and AJ was able to put on his clothes. "You look so handsome!" She gushed as she picked up the babe.

"Some." Phillip agreed as he nodded his little head. AJ only laughed as she carried him downstairs and sat him on the carpeted floor by his toys.

"Now you sit here and be a good boy. Mommy has to cook." AJ said then headed to the kitchen to prepare a few party snacks. But AJ already knew Phillip would be good. He was such a good happy baby, and smart too!

"Good boy!" Phillip yelled out.

There weren't many people coming to the party. Just Kaitlyn, Layla, Kofi Kingston, and Zack Ryder. They only wanted to see baby Phillip, and see AJ since she wasn't a WWE diva anymore. She missed that life, so her friends kept her filled in.

"I'm back!" Punk called out as he walked through the door of his Chicago home carrying a rather large cake box.

"Da!" Phillip yelled as he threw down the blocks he was playing with.

"Hey little buddy!" Punk said as he put the cake in the fridge. Luckily it fit.

"Hey Punk?" AJ asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you mind watching Phillip while I go get cleaned up?" The spitfire asked as she approached her husband. She knew he would say yes though.

"Why don't I join you?" Punk asked suggestively as he wagged his dark eyebrows up and down and wrapped his tattooed arms around AJ's petite waist. AJ scoffed and smacked his hands away. _Only him, _she thought shaking her head.

"You know we don't have time for that!" She chided.

"Later?" Punk asked hopeful and AJ rolled her brown eyes.

"Maybe." She answered as she headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

* * *

CM Punk sighed as he bent down to pick up baby Phillip.

"Guess it's just you and me, huh buddy?" Punk asked but then there was a knock at the door. "Maybe not..." He muttered as he went to answer the door. Some party guests had arrived. It was none other than Kaitlyn and Layla. Phillip's eyes went wide at the sight of his so-called aunts. _Jeez they're early,_ Punk thought.

"Happy birthday Phillip!" Layla yelled as she and Kaitlyn made their way into the house.

"How's my little Dudebuster?" Kaitlyn asked as she took the toddler from Punk. Phillip only nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Miss you." He said as Punk shut the door.

"I missed you too little man!" Kaitlyn said.

"Where's AJ?" Layla asked.

"Showering." The straight edge answered but soon AJ emerged down the stairs fully dressed and ready to go.

"I'm here!" She said with a laugh.

"Ma!" Phillip yelled.

* * *

"Kait, Lay! You're here!" AJ said as she hugged her two best friends.

"Of course we're here. We weren't gonna blow you off." The two toned blond said as she pulled away from the hug and just then there was another knock at the door. Of course it was Kofi and Zack.

"Where's the little broski at?" Zack exclaimed. "I have a present for him."

"Right here!" Kaitlyn said as she gave baby Phillip to Long Island native then pulled out one of his famous WWWYKI headbands and gingerly placed it on Phillip.

"Woo woo woo! You know it Phillip." He said causing the toddler to laugh.

"Woo!" Phillip yelled which caused everyone to gush.

The birthday party was a complete success. Everyone had a great time, and Zack even taught Phillip how to fist pump. _What a wonderful day_, AJ thought as she watched her friends and family.


	28. Days Pass

The long months following baby Phillip's first birthday were eventful and blissful. The toddler was getting smarter and smarter everyday. Phillip could now speak in complete sentences now, and had a whole mouth full of teeth.

It happened randomly and on a mere whim. AJ was simply making breakfast one morning and Phillip talked.

"Mama, I have juice?" He had asked and she and CM Punk were utterly shocked. They were so proud of their first-born son. They hadn't talked about having other kids yet, but AJ assumed that they would.

On another note, AJ and CM Punk's marriage was growing stronger each day. They continued to gain trust and love. _Their first anniversary was even coming up soon_.

Things were going great actually, and they couldn't be better. AJ and Punk lived normal lives, just like any other American family. CM Punk went to work, in the WWE of course, and provided for his small but nice family. AJ was your typical housewife. She cooked, cleaned, did regular chores, and of course took care of baby Phillip. Although it wasn't her original plan as an adult, she was still content. She had a man to take care of her.

Yeah, things were great but after a few short months AJ began to feel lonely.

* * *

As more time passed, CM Punk began to notice slight changes in his wife's behavior. Of course he had to leave weekly to do shows for Monday Night Raw, but he noticed that she was withdrawing from him. Surely she couldn't be tired of married life already, right?

But the straight edge noticed she had become less affectionate towards him these days. She never called him or texted him when he went on his WWE trips, but he just assumed that she was busy with Phillip. They never Skyped, and she never sent him pictures anymore. Hell, she had even stopped kissing him lately. AJ was becoming distant, and Punk hated it.

Of course things started out great, but all good things must come to an end, and problems were arising.


	29. Distance

"I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?" CM Punk said lightly to his wife then gently pecked her on the lips. She kissed back, but he could tell she wasn't into it. Punk was extremely worried about AJ and her recent behavior. _What's with her?_ He thought confused. "I'll see you soon little buddy." He said to baby Phillip who AJ was holding.

"Bye daddy!" Phillip said as he gave Punk a big kiss on the cheek. Punk couldn't help but notice that AJ looked rather sad.

"You sure nothing is wrong?" He asked her for about the umpteenth time this week. She then put on a smile that Punk knew was completely fake. Whatever she was hiding from him, she wasn't succeeding.

"No I'm fine." AJ replied. "I love you, now go or you'll miss your flight." She chided and the straight edge nodded.

"Okay, I love you too." Punk said then headed out the door of their Chicago home. Hopefully she'd be back to normal by the time he returned. But for now, Punk was off to another Monday Night Raw.

* * *

AJ had burst into tears as soon as CM Punk walked out the door. She hated being left alone all day, but what choice did she have? Of course she would never tell Punk this. AJ knew that Punk would quit his job with the WWE in a heartbeat of he knew it would make her happy.

It was just she was so lonely and bored. No one ever came to visit her, and being your average housewife wasn't exactly the most amusing thing to do. AJ enjoyed taking care of Phillip, but still, it had its cons.

At first when Punk started going back to work it was okay, but now the spitfire was getting slightly depressed about it. _I shouldn't hide things from him_, she thought. _He's my husband for God's sake. _Which was true. They were a married couple and they should have complete trust with each other. They shouldn't have secrets.

AJ sort of knew that this type of thing was coming when she found out she got pregnant. She knew Punk would be gone all the time.

"Mama, don't cry." Phillip soothed to his distressed mother. AJ wiped away her tears.

"It's okay honey. Mommy's fine." She said to the toddler, but she was obviously lying.

"Sure?" He asked and AJ nodded.

"Yes."

"Hungry?" Phillip asked her and the former diva couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you?" She asked her son.

"Yes!" He yelled nodding his head dramatically.

So AJ and baby Phillip went about their day lazily. She fed him, played with him, and cleaned the entire house, then finally but the toddler to bed after a long day. He was exhausted.

Then she was alone again, and she hated it as she lie in the empty bed on CM Punk's side. Suddenly her phone started to ring. The spitfire picked it up and saw that it was Punk. She figured she'd just let it go to voicemail, but he kept calling so finally she answered him.

"Hello?" She said tiredly.

"How is everything?" CM Punk asked, and AJ told him about her day with baby Phillip.

"Sounds fun. Too bad I missed it." Punk said and AJ rolled her eyes.

"There's not much excitement around here." She said and Punk laughed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You know our anniversary is in a few days?"

"It is?" AJ asked. She couldn't believe she forgot. It would be their one year wedding anniversary.

"You forgot?" Punk asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry." AJ apologized.

"It's okay." Punk said. "You probably have more important things on your mind."

"Yeah..." She lied then yawned.

"I should probably let you sleep..." CM Punk said. "I love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight." AJ concluded then hung up the phone.

And as she lay there by herself in that big empty bed, she was trapped in her racing thoughts. Most of them were sullen however, only one thought stood out. _Maybe I should go back to the WWE, _she thought.


	30. Happy Anniversary

It was a few days later and AJ was still home without CM Punk. She was expecting him back any time now, and she hoped he would be back soon. She didn't want to sit at home by herself anymore. The spitfire was sick and tired of being bored. Although Phillip did keep her occupied most of the time, she missed her friends from the WWE.

A part of her wanted to share her longing to go back to work at the WWE, but another part of her was afraid of Punk's comments. What if he didn't want her to go back? And suddenly she felt scared. She didn't want to tell him.

* * *

CM Punk sighed as he stepped on the plane he was flying back to Chicago on. A week of taping and training had him completely worn out but he was still excited to go home and see AJ and Phillip. He sat down in one of the first class seats and but in his ear buds. He then closed his eyes and drifted off.

Once his mind came to AJ, she wouldn't leave his head. Why was she being all prickly? But Punk hoped that she'd be okay now. _Maybe she was on her period? _He thought then shook his head at the thought. He knew better than to think something like that. _Was she pregnant? _Punk thought but then shook his head again. They hadn't made love in a while... _Why was she acting like this?_

_Oh well_, Punk thought with a long sigh. _Our anniversary is tomorrow, I'll make it up to her._

* * *

It was a little after midnight as AJ sat watching t.v. in the living room waiting on CM Punk. Baby Phillip was already in his bed fast asleep. She was beginning to feel worried. Punk hadn't even called her... But as soon as she started to worry the straight edge walked through the door and scared the former diva.

"You're still up?" Was how he greeted her and AJ sighed.

"I was waiting for you..." The spitfire said as she greeted him by wrapping her arms around his tattooed torso. Punk was taken by surprise at her amount of affection.

"I missed you..." CM Punk said as he too wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Happy anniversary." Punk said which took AJ by surprise then mentally kicked herself. She had totally forgot about today. _Wow some wife I am, _she thought with hate. "I got you some flowers." The straight edge said as he pulled some pink roses out of nowhere. _My favorite_, she thought. AJ then knitted her eyes together in nervousness.

"Thanks." She said. "Punk?" She then asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk. Sit down?" She asked and Punk obliged.

"What's on your mind?" He asked sweetly as he grabbed her small hand. AJ hesitated then spoke.

"I'm really sorry if this hurts you but I just have to be honest..." The small girl rambled. CM Punk knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Just let it out. I can tell something's wrong." Punk said as he squeezed her hand.

"Okay." AJ started. "I hate when you're gone all the time, I hate being home alone all the time. I hate not being able to have a job. I miss it." She said as she started to tear up. _God why am I crying? _She thought as she shook her head. Punk was really taken by surprise.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I should have seen this coming anyway." The straight edge said as he wiped away his wife's tears.

"I want to go back to the WWE..." AJ admitted as she looked up into Punk's green eyes with her teary brown eyes.

"Is this why you've been so distant lately? AJ you shouldn't hide stuff from me..." Punk said and AJ nodded.

"I just didn't want you to be angry with me." She admitted shyly.

"I don't care if you want to go back to work. That's great actually." CM Punk revealed. AJ smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad you feel that way." She admitted as she hugged him.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you're happy. Okay?" He said.

"Thank you for being so understanding." AJ thanked him and the married couple engaged in a long and passionate kiss. It was then quiet for a moment until Punk finally spoke again.

"Kaitlyn's gonna watch Phillip tomorrow too so we can go out for our anniversary." CM Punk said and AJ laughed.

"I can't wait."

"I love you AJ..." The straight edge said.

"I love you too Punk." She replied.


	31. Date Night

"Now everything you need is in his room..." AJ explained to Kaitlyn as she and CM Punk were about to go out for their one year anniversary. Kaitlyn waved the spitfire off as she picked up baby Phillip.

"Relax Pipsqueak, me and the little Dudebuster will be fine. Isn't that right Phillip?" The two toned blond asked the toddler. Phillip nodded.

"Be fine Mama!" He exclaimed and AJ smiled.

"Okay..." AJ said as she pecked the babe on the cheek. "Mommy loves you."

"_Luff_ you too Mama." Phillip replied.

"Now you two go have fun!" Kaitlyn ordered then ushered the two out of the door of their Chicago home. _Way to be rude_, AJ thought as she and CM Punk laughed. Punk then grabbed AJ's tiny hand and led her to the car. How long had it been since the two went out? How long had it been since they showed affection to each other? The straight edge then went to open the passenger door for her and AJ felt like they were on their very first date again. She felt special, and loved.

"So where are you taking me Mister Romance?" AJ teased as Punk started driving. Punk chuckled which caused AJ to smile. She loved his laugh.

"Dinner, then you get a surprise." He answered sending his wife a wink. AJ pouted.

"You know I hate surprises..." She complained.

"But you'll love this one. Promise." Punk said and the two were on their way to dinner.

Dinner was nice. The two ate in ample chit-chat and enjoyed each other's company. AJ felt that the alone time they had helped them a lot. She had been feeling far away from Punk, but going out on dates would help keep their marriage strong. She was sure of it. The couple even danced for a while, but it was getting late and Punk still wanted to show AJ her surprise.

So now they were traveling to a secret location that only CM Punk knew of.

* * *

CM Punk couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he drove AJ to the secret destination for the second part of their anniversary date. He knew that she had no clue, which mean he had done a good job of hiding it.

"Are we there yet?" AJ whined. Punk laughed. _She was so impatient_.

"Yeah, just about..." He answered and AJ clapped her hands together.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. The two kept driving and finally there were there. Punk got out and opened AJ's door for her and he studied the puzzled look on her pretty face. "Our date is at a _swimming pool_?" She asked confused. Punk only nodded.

"We're going to go night swimming." He said and AJ only looked more confused.

"But we didn't bring bathing suits..." She said quietly and CM Punk wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered seductively in her ear.

"Who needs suits?" Punk said which caused AJ to get goosebumps and blush. Once she snapped out of her swoon she slapped his arm playfully. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"You're so kinky!" She yelled with a giggle. "Race you!" The former diva yelled then ran to the pool stripping off her clothes in the process. Punk chased after her stripping off his clothes too, then the couple jumped in the pool of luminating water together. "Gah! It's cold!" AJ yelled with a giggle.

"Duh." Punk replied simply as he drew AJ into his tattooed arms.

"I love you." AJ said as she looked into his lust filled green eyes. "You're the best husband ever."

"I love you too." He answered. "You're the _best wife in the world_." Punk said which made AJ laugh. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Punk returned the kiss eagerly. How long had it been since the two had been intimate? _Too long_.

"Let's make love." AJ told him simply. "I've missed you." _It really had been too long. _

"Here in the pool?" Punk asked and AJ only nodded.

For the first time in a long time the two actually took their time and made love. To CM Punk it was magical, and it was the same for AJ as they admired each other's perfections.

It was a great anniversary, and later that week AJ got her job back with the WWE.


	32. Epilogue

_Four Years Later~_

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" Phillip yelled as he got off the school bus and ran into the Chicago home. Today was his first day of school, and he was eager to tell his parents about it. But when he entered the house, his parents were nowhere to be found; instead the two toned diva Kaitlyn was there.

"Hey there Dudebuster!" Kaitlyn greeted and gave Phillip a hug.

"Auntie Kaitlyn, where's Mom and Dad?" Phillip asked as he sat down his book bag on the floor. Kaitlyn smiled.

"I have great news." She said excitedly.

"What is it?" Phillip asked.

"You know your baby sister, inside your Mommy's tummy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah?" Phillip asked confused. "Is she here?" Phillip said.

"Yeah! You get to meet her today!" Kaitlyn explained. "Your Mom and Dad are at the hospital. They told me to bring you once you got off the school bus. So, you want to go meet your baby sister?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yeah! Let's go right now!" Phillip yelled excitedly then grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and pulled her to her car. "Hurry Auntie Kaitlyn!" He yelled.

"I'm hurrying!" She replied with a laugh. "Buckle up!" She said as they climbed into her car. They then began the short drive to the hospital, all the while Phillip was squirming in anticipation in the back seat. He couldn't wait to meet his baby sister that he had been waiting nine months for.

* * *

"AJ you did amazing." CM Punk said to his wife, as they were in a recovery room now. He stroked her hand gently and she smiled weakly at him. He then bent down to give her a much needed kiss. They had been through so much together.

"I'm just glad you were here to see it." AJ told him with a small laugh, but it was different this time. Instead of a c-section, she had given birth to her first daughter naturally, and Punk was there to support her. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." Punk replied and that's when Dr. Bee wheeled a hospital baby bed into the hospital room, and it felt like déjà vu. "Finally." Punk said in anticipation, it felt like they had waited to see her forever.

"Here's youre baby girl. She's just beautiful." Dr. Bee complimented in that southern drawl of hers. "Be sure to feed her in a few hours. Oh, you guys are probably pros by now." The doctor said then left the room. Punk then made his way to the baby bed and scooped up his tiny six pound daughter who was wrapped in a hospital blanket, and wearing a hat. He looked down at the newborn and studied her appearance. She looked more like AJ, except with Punk's green eyes. Her pouty lips opened in a yawn as the straight edge handed her to his wife.

"Aw..." AJ cooed then pulled off the babe's hat, and stoked her wild tufts of brunette hair.

"She looks like you." Punk said as he watched his two favorite girls together. Suddenly, that's when Phillip burst through the door dragging Kaitlyn behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" He said with that bright CM Punk-like smile.

"Hey little buddy!" Punk greeted and went to pick up his five-year old son. "How was your first day of school?" Punk asked.

"I had so much fun Dad!" Phillip said as he looked at his Mom who was holding his newborn baby sister. "Can I see the baby?" He asked and Punk laughed.

"Of course you can." He answered as he sat Phillip up in the hospital bed with AJ.

"Hey Mom." Phillip said as he gave AJ a hug.

"Hey little man." AJ replied. "Want to hold your sister?"

"Yeah!" Phillip almost yelled.

"Put your arms like this." Punk ordered as he had his arms in a cradle-like position. Phillip obliged and AJ laid the babe gently in his small arms.

"She's so tiny!" He mused. "What's her name?" Phillip asked.

"Lily Jeanette Brooks." Punk answered. Of course, AJ picked out the name but Punk liked it. It was pretty for a little girl. "She's your baby sister, and you have to protect her." Punk told Phillip.

"I will!" Phillip said determindly which caused everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Can I hold her?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ nodded. Kaitlyn then carefully picked up the baby from Phillip and cradled her. "Okay, she is seriously too cute. The next baby you have, I'm stealing it." Kaitlyn joked.

"Like you won't see her enough." AJ teased. "You're practically a live in babysitter." Kaitlyn then handed the baby back to AJ and said that she had to leave because she was supposed to do a SmackDown taping.

Things were shaping out to be perfect for CM Punk and AJ. They had the perfect life, the perfect family, the perfect marriage, everything was just perfection. Although they had their ups and downs, everything worked out okay, and now they were happier than ever. I guess you could say, _there are no such things as mistakes_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this is for realzies the last chapter of this story. I have enjoyed writing it over the span of time, but I am done with this story world. I want to say thank you all for the 200+ reviews, I read every single one of them. Don't worry though, I will still continue to write plenty of Punklee, and I am still taking requests for stories. I just adore requests because you guys have so many good ideas! Thank you all so much, if I could hug you I would because you're just that awesome. So feel free to check out my other stories, and if you want to talk be sure to PM me, or go like me on Facebook (link is on my author's page). **


End file.
